


Strangers to Lovers

by Lorii67



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorii67/pseuds/Lorii67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative Universe - Oliver Queen came back from the Island to his son who he never got to see grow up, he tries to get to know his son who was raised by his mother because his son's mother passed during childbirth. Whilst trying to be a dad he came back from the Island with one goal to take down those who hurt his city. In the midsts of this he meets Felicity Smoak who helps him with his laptop. She is an IT expert who is a mom to a girl who quickly becomes best friend's with his son. He never expected to fall in love with her and her daughter. And she never expected to allow herself to love, but she does she falls for him and falls in love with his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“So why couldn’t I stay with Grandma?” asks Connor Queen, he is a 5 year old boy, blonde hair blue eyes, he holds on to his father’s hand as they walk out of the elevator. For 8 months he has been getting to know his father who came back from a deserted Island after being shipwrecked for 5 years. His mother died in childbirth and the Queens took him in. His Grandma raised him; he was a reminder and a piece of her son she thought she had lost when the Queen’s Gambit went down taking her son and her husband with her.  
“Because Grandma is leaving for Europe for Grandpa Walter and Raisa is busy preparing for our dinner tonight” his father replies. Oliver Queen was surprised to say the least when he learnt of his son’s existence when he came back. It was difficult to bond with him and even after 8 months he still hadn’t found a routine and balance in his life. There was still much for him to learn when it came to his son. 

Oliver hated that he had to bring his son into QC, especially with what he needed help with. Tommy his best friend was busy but promised to look after his son later. Oliver found it difficult to get to know his son; just recently he started calling him dad making his chest clench loving the sound of it. However sometimes Connor would slip Oliver instead of Dad and if he was upset about something he would shout at him and call him Oliver. Those were the days Oliver hated, he couldn’t be better for his son but he was trying.  
At times he found himself jealous, jealous that his family and friends were so close to his son and he was stranger. He knew he couldn’t change that, it was not his fault the Gambit went down, but even after he knew Sandra was pregnant he still got on the Gambit, with his current girlfriends sister. He knew he wanted to help Sandra and be there for his child but he decided that going away would be his last rodeo before he would be tied down for the rest of his life.  
It pains him to know he got on the Gambit even knowing his drunken one night stand was pregnant and understands that the anger from his son could possibly be because he knew he got on the boat and felt like he didn’t want him.

“Sorry but after we deal with this your meeting Uncle Tommy” Oliver says noticing the spark in his son’s eyes lightening at the sound of Tommy’s name. Again that pained jealousy clenches his chest. 

 

“Quick under the desk” the bobbing blonde quickly says. 

“Felicity Smoak” Oliver says as he walks into her cubicle in the IT department. “Hi, I’m Oliver Queen” 

“I know who you are Mr Queen” the blonde says. She has bright pink lips which match her bright shirt. 

“No Mr Queen was my father”

“I know but he’s dead … I mean he drowned … but you didn’t and now you can come into the IT Department and listen to me babble which will end in 3 … 2 … 1” she blushes her face equally matching her lips and shirt. 

“You’re funny” Connor says.

“Oh, thanks … hi” she says nervously. 

“Hi I’m Connor Queen I’m 5” he laughs. Oliver looked down at his son clearly babbling was contagious he thought.

“I’m 5 too” a voice says. 

“OMG” Felicity freezes. As Oliver and Connor stare at her. 

“What was that?” Connor asks beating Oliver to the punch. 

Felicity moves her chair back as a small 5 year old girl with blonde curly hair which is in pigtails comes out under the desk. 

“Hi I’m Emma, I’m 5 too” she giggles. 

“Oh Mr Queen I can explain, please don’t fire me” Felicity says fear in her voice. 

“I’m not going to fire you Felicity, who is this?” Oliver asks curiously.

“This is my daughter Emma, her school was shut down due to some plumbing issues they will be closed for the rest of the week I couldn’t get a babysitter and the regular babysitter’s children go to the same school so she’s taken them for a family holiday and …”

“Mommy breathe” Emma says, she is sitting on Felicity’s lap touching her cheek. “Please don’t fire my mommy” she turns her attention back to Oliver.

“I’m not firing anyone I understand, I couldn’t get a babysitter either” he points to Connor. 

Felicity stands placing her daughter on the floor who quickly goes to Felicity’s bag and pulls out her PSP, before saying anything Connor excitedly pulls out his from his pocket and the two run down the IT department and find an area to sit. 

“Emma …”

“Don’t worry, they will be fine” Oliver smiles at the blushing panicking blonde.

“If my supervisor sees her then I am deffo getting the chop, I’ve kind of done it before and …”

“Felicity, I will talk to him, you are not getting the chop” he laughs. He realises this is the first time he has laughed, genuinely laughed in ages. He misses it. 

“Ok, this is the only time where I will allow that because I need this job like you know …” she swallows, “I’m sorry Mr Queen you came in here for something, what can I help you with?” she tries to compose herself and takes a seat back at her desk. 

“Yes, I was at my coffee shop and I spilled a latte on it” he hands her his laptop.

“Really because these kind of look like bullet holes” she arches her eyebrow staring at him, Oliver begins to feel slightly uncomfortable for whatever reason he felt like this woman was looking deep into his soul.

“My coffee shop is in a bad neighbour” he smiles. 

Felicity stares at him for a few seconds, “Well I hope you don’t take your son to this bad coffee shop” she says sarcastically.

“No, he doesn’t go there, doesn’t like coffee” he jokes, noticing a twitch in her lips forming a slight smile. 

“Ok, I’ll let you know what I can manage to salvage from it, a few hours I should be done” she says. “Thank you for not saying anything about Emma and …”

“Felicity its fine honest, I understand I have a son too, I couldn’t find a babysitter, I’m a single dad but I don’t know how I would manage if I didn’t have my mom, sister and friends”  
“Walter too” she chips in grinning at him.

“Yes him too, so your husband is working too?” he asks innocently, well as innocent as wanting to find out if she is taken because he notices there isn’t a ring on her finger.  
“No, no husband or boyfriend for that matter, she doesn’t have a dad, I mean of course she has a dad obviously how else was she created but he is not in the picture and o wow, saying not in the picture makes it sound like he was taken out by the mafia or something he just …”

“Breathe Felicity” Oliver laughs.

“Sorry, I tend to ramble when I am nervous and you didn’t need to hear all of that and …” she bites her tongue noticing the grin on his face. 

“Mom” Emma interrupts Felicity and Oliver who had fallen into a comfortable stare off challenge. 

“Yes baby?” she turns her attention at her daughter.

“Connor says he is hungry and I am hungry too, when are we eating?” she rocks back and forth on her heels. 

“I made a sandwich you can eat it and you can share it with Connor …”

“But Connor says he is going to Big Belly Burger can we go too please” she pleads with her mom pouting her lips.

“Not today munchkin mom has lots to finish off so please take the sandwich, your favourite tuna” she grins showing her perfectly straight teeth at her daughter hoping she will accept it.

“The laptop can wait why don’t you join us for lunch?” Oliver says.

“Yeah join us” Connor says excitedly as he walks in and stands next to his dad.

“Thanks for the invite but I really have lots to do Mr Queen …”

“Oliver, please, and we would love the company” he flashes her, the billion dollar player boy smile

“Please mommy” Emma jumps up and down as Connor walks over and joins her jumping up and down.

“Please” Connor pleads. 

“Ok, Ok, Ok … Big Belly Busters here we come” she laughs awkwardly, nervous as hell, Felicity Smoak is going to lunch with her boss, well her boss’s step-son but his name was on the building. She was going to lunch with this fine specimen of a man and his gorgeous son. 

“Good, let’s get going” Oliver says taking his son’s hand once more as he waits for Felicity to put her jacket on and then put her daughter’s jacket on. 

“Ok first I need to check if anyone is in the corridor before I can sneak her out of here …”

“Felicity it’s fine, nothing is going to happen come on” Oliver laughs as he and Connor let them out first.


	2. Saved by Heros

After taking Oliver’s car, he held the door to Big Belly for Felicity and the kids to enter. 

“Hey give me a minute” Oliver says as he shows Felicity his phone.

“Alright monkeys let’s find a booth” Felicity says as the two kids quickly run to the booth by the window. 

Once they take their seats Connor and Emma sit next to each other and Felicity shifts herself to the far end of the table opposite them. “So shall we order, Connor do you know what your dad likes to get?” she asks. 

“Yeah Big Belly Buster and onion rings” the boy says, both he and Emma are sitting on their knees leaning forward on the counter giggling. 

“Ok, Em same as always?” 

“Yes mommy” she giggles. 

“Connor?” 

“Same as my dad please”

After Felicity orders for everyone including chocolate milkshakes all round she enjoys watching her daughter interact with another child. Felicity works at QC not earning a great salary but she helps with organising QC events, organising all the tech stuff around it. She would get paid reasonably enough when she would help with these events. She also had her own organisation so to speak, she had a website where people would pay her for her computer advice and sometimes she would pay visits to these people’s houses to fix their computers. She worked all these jobs so she could pay for her daughter’s education. Emma was enlisted in Ravenscroft private school it is listed the third best school in Starling, she knew she couldn’t afford first or second but third definitely was something she could manage. However because she paid for tuition she could not afford a great place to live. She and her daughter lived in a studio apartment in the Glades, she shared a bed with her daughter where the living room and kitchen were situated. It was not a great place to live the whole building would sometimes be left without electricity and the heating was quite frequently turned off too. 

She wished she could afford a better place for her daughter, she only ever wanted the best and hence why she believed having the education was more important that a two bedroom apartment or house. But at times it would break her heart because her daughter struggled to make friends, she didn’t understand how five year olds could be so judgemental and discriminative because she lived in the Glades. Felicity felt it too when she would pick Emma up from school, she would get looks and she could hear whispers. Yes the majority if not everyone except for Emma had millionaire, billionaire parents and Emma was the only outcast but they didn’t have to treat her like that. 

So Felicity smiled genuinely her heart filling with glee as she watches her daughter laugh and joke with Connor Queen. She wondered how long it would last until Connor found out she was from the hood as most mothers at the school said. But in the meantime she was going to enjoy her daughters happiness even if it would be short lived and over once they finish lunch. 

Felicity wiped a tear that spilled from her eye. 

“Mommy are you crying” Emma asks panic in her voice. 

“No baby I am fine, Mom’s just tired” she replies. 

“So Connor why are you not at school?” Felicity asks coming to the realization that her daughter was not the only person who was not at school. 

“I need to find a new school I don’t like my school everyone is so mean” he snorts. 

“Everyone at my school is mean too” Emma adds. 

“Aww I’m sorry to hear that bud, hopefully you can find another school that you will like” Felicity smiles. 

Once their food arrives Felicity looks over her shoulder and notices that Oliver is still on his phone, she turns back to ask the kids if they want to wait but chuckles when she sees them stuffing their faces in.

“My birthday is November 7th” Connor says amidst the chewing of his burger. 

“Mine is December 7th” she says very excitedly causing both of them to giggle. 

“I’m trying to get my dad to buy me a dog, he says no” Connor says.

“A dog is cool but our house is small it wouldn’t fit a dog” Emma says regrettably. 

Felicity finishes her burger and cleans Connor and Emma’s mouths which has stains of ketchup all over. 

“Hey” Oliver interrupts Felicity whilst she is using wet wipes to clean Connor’s hands. 

“Hey” she startles “Sorry hope you don’t mind me …”

“Felicity of course I don’t, sorry that took so longer, I am opening a club in the Glades and it was the contractors” he smiles quickly opening his burger and devouring it. 

“Dad can Emma come to my birthday” Connor asks. 

“Of course she can” Oliver says quickly noticing Emma’s eyes light up. “His party is this weekend, it’s a family thing, me him, my mom, Walter and my sister but it would be great for him to have a friend there” Oliver says. 

“Oh, we wouldn’t want to intrude …”

“Felicity” he lowers his voice hoping Connor and Emma’s talk of the birthday party will not hear “He doesn’t really have that many friends, he has been to four schools hasn’t liked any of them, it would be nice for him to have a friend there someone his age, so if you can please do come” Oliver grins. 

“Ok, I guess I can drop her off and …”

“You should join us” he says adamantly. “And before you say anything you will not intrude, you should join us too” he smiles. 

“So what school does Emma go to, you mentioned the school is having plumbing issues, I had an appointment with a school for Connor this week and had to be cancelled because the school’s plumbing issue”

“She goes to Ravenscroft” Felicity says.

“Really” Oliver says surprised. 

Felicity raises her eyebrow clearly looking a little irritated now. “What’s with that face, what a IT girl can’t afford to take her daughter to a good school” she bites, now turning to face the window to hide her frustration. 

“Felicity I never meant it like that … I am not … hey” he reaches for her shoulder so she can face him. “I never meant anything by it, I sounded surprised because that’s the school I had the appointment with” he tries to relax his face so she doesn’t feel offended. 

“Sorry, I jumped to conclusions, it’s just I hear it all the time, IT girl lives in the Glades sends daughter to 3rd best school in Starling she clearly must be working on the side of a kerb” she rolls her eyes causing Oliver to chuckle.

“Well ignore all those snobs” Oliver stares at Felicity and they remain like that for what seems eternity.

Oliver’s attention is then caught when two men enter the restaurant. He turns and sees to young men he recognizes quickly as boys who are part of the Italian Mafia who were currently having difficulties with some of the street gangs in the Glades. 

“We need to go” Oliver says, as he takes Emma’s and Connor’s hands. 

“Dad we haven’t finished” Connor argues. 

“Oliver I still have 20 minutes, you guys can go and me and Emma …” Felicity begins to say.

“No” Oliver practically growls at her. Felicity blinks at him confusingly and even more confused that he is gripping her daughters hand for dear life. 

Before Felicity can say anything screeching tyres can be heard in the background, Oliver watches as the blacked out car’s windows roll down revealing MK47’s. Oliver wraps one of his arms around Connor’s waist and the other at Emma’s and quickly pulls Felicity to the far end of the restaurant. He pushes Felicity under the table booth and pushes the children in afterwards. 

Shots begin to fire throughout the restaurant, glass begins to shatter as the two men who entered earlier take cover and take out their own guns.

Felicity reacts quickly clutching the kids close to her and throwing herself on top of them. Oliver doesn’t pay attention as he lays at the edge of the booth watching. His teeth clench as he notices Carly, his bodyguard’s sister in law crouched on the floor covering her head. 

“Carly” Oliver shouts. He looks back to ensure Felicity and the kids are ok before he is off, he crawls on the floor towards her.

“Oliver”

“Daddy” Connor cries as Emma grips his hand tightly crying with him. 

Oliver grabs Carly by her front and is about to drag her back to their position. He is unaware that the car has moved down the alleyway now facing the windows where Felicity and the kids were. As shots begin to fire breaking the glass Oliver is on high alert that his son is in danger. Not to mention the woman he has just met and her daughter. 

Felicity begins to panic, hearing the shots, feeling the glass fall on her. She changes position now shoving the kids into the wall covering them with her body as best as she can. She tries to remain as calm as possible even though she can feel their little bodies shaking in sobs. 

Oliver sees that Felicity’s back is turned, he turns and sees the two men dead, a couple of injuries and one which looks like a casualty. Carly is now hidden behind the counter. He rushes towards the gun by the dead member of the Mafia. Pulling his jumper so his finger prints are not on the gun he quickly stands and pulls the trigger killing the men in the car instantly. 

Felicity turns her head slightly upon hearing the gun shots ends. Her head is a little hazy and her vision is a little blurry but she thinks she can make out Oliver Queen with a gun. Felicity touches her forehead noticing the blood, the glass had given her a nasty cut on her forehead. Feeling the darkness about to take her she runs her hands over Emma and Connor to ensure they are safe. Once she finds no visible injuries she allows the darkness to take her. 

Oliver drops the gun quickly hoping nobody saw him and rushes towards Felicity and the kids. He crouches down.

“Felicity it’s over” he yells the ringing still occurring in his ears. “Felicity” he flips her round to find her unconscious, bloody pooling out of her head. As his hand runs through her hair he feels all the glass that lays shiny in her hair. 

“Dad” Connor yells throwing his arms around his neck. Using his free arm Oliver holds on to his son tightly feeling his back for any injuries. 

“Mommy” Emma screams touching Felicity’s face “Why is my mommy not moving” she cries.

“She’s ok, princess we have to take her to the hospital though” Oliver tries to calm the little girl down by pushing back loose strands of hair behind her ear. 

“Mommy” she cries as she drops her head in the crook of Felicity’s neck. 

“it’s ok, your mom is going to be fine” Connor says reassuringly as he lays his head on Emma’s back comforting her. 

This gesture doesn’t go unnoticed by Oliver as pride fills him when he sees his son offer his support.   
“Emma can you take Connor’s hand so I can get mommy to the doctors” Oliver says earning a nod in response. He lifts Felicity in his arms. Before he can walk away he looks around at the blood and dead bodies. He releases Felicity for a moment, her head is balancing on his chest as he turns to the kids. 

“Ok we’re going to play a game ok” they both nod. “Can you pull your hoodies up to cover your eyes” and watches as they both do so, counting his lucky stars it was chilly and they both had hoods. “Connor do you think you and Emma could hug” the two quickly take each other in their embrace. 

Oliver lifts Felicity once more but is cradling her like a child. His arm is securely lifting her from her backside as her arms are loosely wrapped around his neck. Using his free arm he lifts the two scared kids wrapping his arm around their wrapped embrace. He quickly walks out of Big Belly Burger, spotting police and an ambulance he rushes towards the ambulance. 

Dropping the kids he places Felicity on a stretcher the paramedics brought to him. 

“Felicity Smoak unconscious, cut from the glass” he says. Knowing that the ambulance cannot take all three of them and not wanting Emma to travel alone he bends to her level to the crying curly little girl. “Sweetheart you’re coming with me and Connor to the hospital ok” he wipes her tears from her cheeks. 

“Is my mommy going to be ok” she sobs. 

“Yes, she will be, she just hit her head a little protecting you and Connor” he smiles. 

Emma begins to rub her eye, “I only have mommy” she sobs. 

“Hey, hey come here” he hugs the little girl supporting the back of her head. He plants a kiss on the top of her head, “She is going to be fine ok” 

“She will be, your mom was awesome she protected us” Connor interrupts. 

“Yeah” Emma says in between sobs. 

“Don’t be scared I’ll protect you until your mommy is better” Connor smiles hugging her. 

Oliver lifts Connor into one side of his hip and Emma on the other as he walks towards his


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver stood outside Felicity’s hospital room, Connor and Emma sat on the chairs outside, Emma still looked a little distraught and worried but Oliver had made sure he assured the little girl that her mom was going to be fine. Oliver stood waiting for the doctor; he had surprised himself at how easy he found it to comfort the little girl and how easy she embraced him when his own son had taken a long time to embrace him. Hell Connor still hadn’t embraced him the way a normal father and son should, but with Emma she clung to him so easily. If only the little girl knew how damaged he was, how tainted, if she knew of the horrible things he had done, if she knew what kind of monster he was would she embrace him just as easily?

“Mr Queen” the doctor interrupted Oliver’s thought, “Ms Smoak is now awake, slight concussion, she will be fine but we do want to keep her overnight and monitor her”.

“Is mommy ok Oliver?” Emma asks now standing next to Oliver. 

Crouching down to her level Oliver stared at the blue eyed little girl, she really was the spitting image of Felicity. “Yes, yes she is ok, we can go and see her now” he smiled, taking her hand and Connor’s and leading them inside. 

“Mommy” Emma yelled letting go of Oliver’s hand she runs and climbs the bed throwing her arms across Felicity. 

“Hi Baby” Felicity groggily says stroking her daughters hair. “Hi” Felicity says looking towards Oliver and Connor. 

“How you feeling?” Oliver asks, he did notice that she was rather good looking but something about her look refreshed, no makeup on showed him just how beautiful this woman really is. 

“Good minor headache, how are you guys?” she asks back pulling Emma a little closer and planting kisses on the top of her head.

“We are all fine, the kids are fine thanks to you, you were really brav …”

“Anyone would have been if their kids were there” she smiles realising her mistake “I mean my kid and your kid, kids as in …”

“I know, I’m glad the cut didn’t change that” Oliver laughs.

“Are you ok Felicity” Connor asks walking closer and taking a hold of her hand.

“Yes munchkin I’m fine don’t you worry about me” Putting Emma into a sitting position and shifting over a bit for Connor to take a seat she stares at the two “we’re you guys scared? Because you were both really brave from what I remember”

“Nope I wasn’t scared” Connor says.

“Yes you were, you were a little scared” Emma pokes him.

“Just a little because you were scared” he answer back.

“No I was brave”

“No you weren’t”

“Alright you two” Oliver chips in, knowing full well were this was headed, Thea and him had done it before the no you weren’t, yes you were game, back and forth sometimes feeling like it lasted for hours.

Felicity giggles and wraps her arms around both of them and pulls them in for a quick hug, she won’t admit to them but she was terrified, terrified that she wouldn’t be able to protect them, that her daughter would get hurt and that her boss’s son would get hurt too.

“Did the doctor talk to you?” Oliver asks.

“Yes, have to stay overnight” she scrunches her nose together when looking at the side hoping Oliver didn’t realise.

“Yeah” Oliver simply says wondering why she looked a little annoyed.

“It’s getting pretty late” Felicity says shifting little more to allow space for Emma to fit in the bed beside her. 

“Yeah it is, is Emma … can she stay here, is she staying here?” he asks searching her eyes.

“Erm I know not really ideal, hospitals sick people, bugs but there isn’t anyone she can stay with so…” Felicity holds her hands out pointing out the room they were in. 

Just before Oliver could say anything Moira and Thea Queen walked through the door, not having listen to the nurses telling them they weren’t allowed in Felicity’s room they barged in after hearing the news of the shooting and that Oliver Queen was present.

“Ollie” Thea says rushing towards him throwing her arms around him as Moira embraced Connor in a tight hug. 

“Oliver” Moira says hugging her son. “Why didn’t you call us, we heard the news did you not think that maybe I wanted to know if my son and grandson were ok and not walking around with any bullet wounds” she says a little louder. 

“Sorry mom, you’re right I should have called” he pauses gripping his mother’s hand he turned her to face Felicity. “Mom this is my friend Felicity, she also works at QC was at the restaurant with me during the shooting”.

“Oh … are you alright dear?” Moira asks looking at the plaster on her forehead and her blonde daughter next to her.

“I’m good thanks Mrs Queen” Felicity smiles. 

“If it wasn’t for her covering herself over Connor and Emma, her daughter then I don’t know what would have happened” Oliver says proudly, he had just met this woman but something inside of him felt the need to defend her. He didn’t know where it was coming from and he didn’t know why but he felt a tightness in his chest, he felt pride, pride that she had been so strong in that moment protecting his son and Emma. 

“Oh” Moira says in disbelief looking at the timid blonde that lay in the bed. “Thank you Felicity it takes a strong and brave woman to do what you did, keep a level head and not panic, I don’t think I could have” she smiled taking Felicity’s hand in hers and giving it a tight squeeze and touching Emma’s cheek.

“I’m sure you would have done the same thing” Felicity smiles, she had Moira Queen before and she was always a strong business woman who was constantly on the go and always forgot who she was. 

“So Emma is staying tonight with you?” Oliver asks going back to what he was initially saying before his family came barging in.

“Yeah, like I said there’s no-one that can look after her so she …”

“She can stay with us dear, I will have a room made up for her, it is the least we can do” Moira interrupts. 

“Oh no, no, no” Felicity shakes her head.

“Really” Connor says excitedly. 

“Can I Mama, sleepover at Connor’s” Emma says smiling at Connor, everyone notices the conversations the two are able to have with their eyes about what they want to do during the sleepover.

“I don’t think so baby” Felicity says in a panicked voice. 

“Felicity, my mom is right, please let her stay with us and I will bring her round tomorrow when you get discharged” Oliver adds seeing the worry engraved in Felicity’s eyes.

“She has never been to a sleepover before and she doesn’t have pj’s and …”

“Please mom, please” Emma begs now standing on her feet on the bed hovering over Felicity.

“Please” Connor joins her walking closer to Felicity.

“Don’t worry I will have one of the staff pick her up some supplies” Moira says. 

“Hey” Oliver places a hand on her shoulder giving it a small squeeze. “I know we don’t really know each other” he pauses noticing the rise of her eyebrow “ok we don’t know each other at all but she will be safe with us, much more comfortable as will you and she doesn’t have to sleep in a hospital with sick people” Oliver grins.

Feeling a little outnumbered at Emma’s pleading eyes she finally gives in. “Ok” she whispers. 

“Yay” Emma and Connor say in unison. Emma leans down and kisses Felicity on the lips as she climbs down and runs to take hold of Oliver’s hand. 

 

After everyone says their goodbyes Oliver walks back into Felicity’s room after leaving his family to go to the car. 

“Hey” he says entering her room.

“Hey is everything ok? Is Emma ok?” she lifts herself up slightly.

“Everything is fine I just wanted to … see if you were really ok with Emma coming back with me?” 

“Yeah fine, just never been apart and …” she takes a deep breath. “I was thinking of maybe getting discharged she … she wants to have a sleepover because Connor is really her first ever friend and it sounds exciting but she has never been away from me since the moment I popped her out” she releases her breath.

“Felicity …”

“She likes to cuddle, we share a bed and she can get really cranky if there isn’t something to cling onto, sometimes she gets nightmares and your place is huge and it could all be too overwhelming and …”

“Felicity breathe, listen I will be there if any of that happens and maybe it would be good for her to be a little independent I mean I know she’s only five” Oliver jokes. “If anything happens, I will bring her back her to you” he promises.

“OK, just … take care of my baby please” she holds back tears. 

“Of course, hey I wanted to ask you something … before you kind of looked annoyed or …” he pauses searching her eyes wanting to understand what was going on with her.

“Oh its nothing its silly, I … wish I was conscious so I could tell you to take me to Glades memorial instead of Starling memorial” she curls her lips up.

“Oh” Oliver looks at her still not fully understanding.

“Cheaper” she mutters rolling her eyes. “Anyways this is my card, my number’s on there any problems call me please and if anything please bring her back here” Felicity says handing him the card her hand brushes his. Oliver notices how cold her hands are as they send shivers down his spine. Why did he feel such a strong magnetic pull towards her. He had never felt like this before and it started to scare him a little.

“I will” as he turns to exit “Felicity just so you know before you even mentioned it when we got here I sorted the bill” and with that he makes a firm exit not allowing her to protest. He knew that she would protest tomorrow but for tonight he was just going to leave it at that. 

 

 

Once they had arrived at the Queen Manor, Emma looked up at the ancient mansion in awe, she had never seen anything so big. 

“Your house is so big” she exclaims. 

Once inside Moira gets Raisa to help bathe and change Emma into something different. Moira had asked Raisa their nanny and maid to buy some utilities for Emma but had also asked her to pick up a few new outfits for the little girl too. 

Once she was cleaned Raisa put Emma into a flowery white dress and had let her hair down. It was still early and they hadn’t had any dinner, making their way down the big stairs one at time Emma was in awe of the place, she wished her mother was there too, to see how amazing Connor’s house was. 

“Hi Emma, you look beautiful” Moira says guiding the little girl to the dining table. 

“Thank you” Emma says, “The dress is really pretty” she giggles.

“Mom” Oliver whispers, “Please tell me you didn’t get her a whole new wardrobe Felicity will not like it …”

“Oliver, son I have missed shopping for little girls, I’m sure Felicity will not mind” she shrugged it off taking a seat at the dining table. Thea had left straight after knowing Connor and Oliver were safe meeting up with her boyfriend Roy. 

“So Emma do you go to school?” Moira asks

“Yes Mrs Queen I go Ravenscroft” she smiles hoping Connor would come down soon. 

“Ravenscroft? Oliver isn’t that the school you had an appointment with?” Moira asks.

“Yes” he replies.

“That’s very lovely sweetheart, so why couldn’t your daddy look after you because mommy is in hospital?” Moira says.  
“Mom” Oliver hisses his jaw clenches hating how his mother always the biggest snooper he had ever known it did not surprise him that she was snooping on a five year old child too.

“I don’t have a daddy just a mommy” she answers touching her dress, since putting it on she couldn’t help but keep touching it, she had never owned anything so pretty, her mom would always put her in jeans and sneakers. 

“Oh, what happened to your daddy?” Moira continues getting death glares from Oliver.

“Mommy says he wasn’t a nice person, so we are better at just being the mommy and Emma show, I like the mommy and Emma show” she says contently earning an honest smile from Oliver.

Although Oliver smiled at how evident it was that this little girl loved her mom, he wondered who her dad was and what had he done to be such a bad person. He wondered if he abused Felicity, if he as a deadbeat, after thinking about his baby the whole time he was away on the Island and then coming home to Connor, he couldn’t imagine not fighting to get home for him and not coming home to him. He wondered why her dad hadn’t fought for her, who wouldn’t fight for this beautiful little girl who was smart and funny. 

After dinner Connor and Emma are playing upstairs, Connor is showing Emma all of his cool toys and his different books. 

Once bed time comes round Oliver reads them both a story and then leads Connor back to his room.

“Ok princess” Oliver says pulling the covers to tuck Emma in, he had gotten Raisa to make the bedroom near his ready. “You ok?”

“Yes, but this room is very big” she says looking a little frightened. 

Oliver couldn’t help but agree more, she was tiny, and especially lying in the centre of a king sized bed. “Hey if you need anything I am right next door and Connor is only a few doors down remember, you have nothing to be scared of sweetie” he brushes loose strands of hair away from her face. 

“Ok goodnight Oliver” she reaches her arms out waiting for him to embrace her. 

“Goodnight angel” he leans forward gently hugging her. 

 

Since his return from the Island Oliver barely ate or slept and if he did sleep he was a light sleeper or he was plagued by nightmares. So when the door to his room opened slightly he immediately opened his eyes taking in his surroundings preparing to fight whatever intruder there was. He looked towards the door and noticed the intruder was a small little girl.

“Oliver” she whispers.

As Oliver gets up and put his shirt on he walks towards her. Crouching to her level he notices the silent tears that fall down her cheeks. “What’s wrong angel” he wipes away her tears.

“I’m scared, and the room is so big, I miss mommy” she admits clutching onto her pyjamas. 

Oliver remembers Felicity saying they shared a bed and that she was never separated from her. Lifting the girl from the ground he walks towards his bed and places her down. Tucking her in, he then lays on top of the covers facing her. 

“Want to stay in here tonight?” he asks.

She simply nods and reaches her hand out of the covers and touches Oliver’s face, he had seen her do it before to Felicity and Felicity had done it back, he thought he even saw Emma lightly touch Connor’s face. The touch seemed to be their thing, fingers brushing down each other’s faces as a way of connecting. 

With that Emma quickly falls into a deep sleep and so does Oliver. Realising that his own son had never come into his room or slept next to him he wondered if he was missing out on something, a deeper connection. But for right now Oliver Queen who was haunted by nightmares of his time away slept sounding, never tossing or turning, never having a nightmare, he was content.


	4. Chapter 4

“Morning mommy” Emma says running inside and hugging her mother closely.

“Morning baby, aww I missed you” Felicity says squeezing her tightly, she hadn’t been able to sleep at all last night. “Morning” Felicity addresses Oliver and Connor. “So did you have fun last night?” she asks.

“Yes, Mama Connor lives in a castle and Raisa brought me some new clothes and Mr Walter and Mrs Queen are very nice and Thea has a boyfriend and Connor has many toys and …” she lets out a breath. 

“Sounds like had a great time” Felicity giggles, noticing the clothes her daughter was wearing, she wore what looked like a really expensive red dress with polka dots and had what she could only assume to be a Chanel coat on, the coat was beautiful and sophisticated but it looked foreign on her daughter. Felicity also noticed her curls were missing and her hair was straight. Someone had obviously straightened her hair, why she did not know, why someone would want to and especially on a five year old. 

“Can Emma come round again sometime” Connor asks. 

“Erm, yeah maybe” Felicity answers. 

“Or you come to my house Connor” Emma says with a grin.

“Can I dad?” Connor says.

“Yeah if it’s ok with Felicity” Oliver finally speaks looking towards her. 

“Erm yeah … yeah … sometime” She presses her lips together trying to give a convincing nod. Of course he couldn’t come round, what parent in their right mind would let their kid live in a place she did. The Queens were like royalty if Oliver even took a glimpse of their living arrangements he would run a mile let alone let his son sleep over. 

“So when are you getting out of here?” Oliver asks.

“Doctor should be back any second with the release papers” she smiles. “Erm thank you for taking her last night I really appreciate it” Oliver could tell she was trying to hint for him to leave. 

“Well take a day or two off rest up and then I’ll see you around, QC?” he lifts his eyebrow remembering the laptop needing to know exactly what was on it immediately. 

“Yeah I’ll text you regarding the laptop” Felicity says eager for Oliver Queen to leave already.

“Ok, thanks … I’ll see you later then” Oliver waits for Connor to say goodbye to Felicity and Emma with kisses and takes his hand and escorts him out of the room.

 

Later on that afternoon Felicity had texted Oliver telling him the laptop was ready. Oliver couldn’t believe his eyes looking at the text, she had gone to work straight after being discharged. Oliver didn’t understand why a part of him was pissed off that she wasn’t taking care of herself. Why should he care or have these thoughts about this woman. She was a stranger he had just met her and yet here he was recalling every event which had her in it. He starts to think back to Emma and how he felt some sort of connection to her, he couldn’t understand it but with Emma everything came so naturally, he found himself caring for her and wanting to protect her. 

“Hey” he says walking into Felicity’s office, he immediately notices that this time she had not tried to hide Emma and that she was fast asleep in a chair near the desk. 

“Hi Mr Queen so regarding the laptop …” 

“Oliver” he raises his eyebrow feeling slightly annoyed that after everything that went on the past 24hrs that she was sitting her acting professional and as if she didn’t know him.

“Sorry Oliver the laptop I found blueprints of the exchange building the Unidac Industries auction will be held” she turns and shows him the blueprints. 

“Right, so did you find anything else on it, anything regarding the owner?”

“I thought you were the owner … look whatever Shakespearean drama you got going on I don’t want to get involved in …” she looks at his confused expression. “You have a laptop which is associated to Warren Patel who is in direct competition with Mr Steele for the auction”

“Ok” Oliver pauses taking in everything she said, the blueprints meant that Warren Patel had hired Deadshot to take out Walter so he could bid on the Unidac Industries. “Thank you Felicity” he says.

“Thank you” she replies. “Oh and Oliver” he pauses turning back to face her. “Thank you to you and your family for taking Emma and erm here saves me coming back to your house” she holds up a bag once Oliver takes in and has a look he notices the clothes Raisa had brought Emma.

“Felicity …”

“No, thank you for getting her clothes I really appreciate we cant keep them and I’m not even going to lie I don’t money to pay you not for designer clothes and …”

“Felicity she should keep them …”

“No”

“Yes what are we to do …”

“Return them keep them for when you have a daughter of your own or give it to will, thank you Oliver but we can’t accept those clothes” she smiles turning her attention back to the computer in front of her.

Damn she was so stubborn Oliver thought.

A few days had passed since Oliver had seen Felicity, well he had seen her but not in person, he had watched her from afar just to make sure she was taking it easy and was ok. He watched over her and Emma following them home and to work for his own piece of mind, for some reason he couldn’t get her out of her mind. He found himself worrying about her and about Emma. Since his return he had been nothing but ruthless and some of that was taken away when he got to know Connor. But with Connor their relationship was not consisted, they would have their goo days and their bad days and when they had bad days it was really bad, Connor would ignore him, scream and yell at him, shouting you’re not my father, I hate you or the worst of all calling him Oliver. 

But something with Emma had been different since his return he didn’t eat, he didn’t sleep, his dreams were plagued with nightmares of the things he went through the five years he was away. But one he had held Emma that night he had slept the longest he had ever since shipwrecking, he hadn’t had a nightmare he slept peacefully. Since that night he had asked Connor to sleep in his room but the boy had refused, he had asked Oliver since returning Emma back to her mom’s to go see her and Oliver hadn’t taken him. Connor had resorted to shouting and yelling and Oliver and for the past two days had been calling him Oliver and only speaking to him if he required something. 

 

It was Monday and Connor’s first day at Ravenscroft School the boy couldn’t wait especially as he knew Emma would be there. 

“Oliver let’s go we are going to be late” Connor screamed down the hall. He was wearing his uniform and had kept moving his tie back and forth ensuring it was straight. 

“I’m coming Mr Diggle is waiting outside” Oliver says rushing into the foyer and crouching down to Connor’s level, he then reaches over and tries to adjust his tie.

“Stop” Connor yells pushing Oliver’s hands away. “It was perfect now you ruined it” he turns back to the mirror adjusting it to look straight.

Oliver swallowed hard trying to hide his hurt he then stands and follows Connor outside to where Diggle was waiting in the car. 

 

“Have a good day kid” Diggle says as he pulls into the entrance of the school.

Connor gets out followed by Oliver. Oliver tries to hand his son his bag but his son’s attention is elsewhere. Connor is scanning the area trying to find Emma. Oliver notices the smile on his face and follows his gaze as he watches Felicity and Emma hand in hand practically jogging towards the school. Connor quickly ran in their direction with Oliver in tow. 

“Emma” Connor says coming to halt in front of the girl who had opted to leave her blonde curly hair down. 

“Connor” Emma says excitedly letting go of her mom’s hand and walking closer to the boy. 

“Hey” Oliver says coming to stand behind Connor. 

“Hi” Felicity says holding her hand up in a wave. “Hi Connor” Felicity crouches down to his level as the boy embraces her, Felicity rubs the back of his head gently.

“Hi Oliver” Emma smiles up at his her arms out waiting for him to embrace.

Without a second thought Oliver leans down and embraces her small and fragile figure lingering just a little bit to take in the girl’s scent. He notices Felicity flinch and quickly stand up putting a little distance. Once he lets go of Emma he stands and notices why Felicity had backed away. Other parents had been looking, pointing and talking in their direction. Gritting his teeth hating that everywhere he went people had to snigger and watch and gossip about him, why couldn’t they just leave him and his business alone.

“Ok well you two have a good day at school, Connor enjoy your first day buddy” Felicity says as she pecks Emma on the lips. 

“Yeah have a good day” Oliver says facing Connor who just takes his bag from him and turning around and leaving with Emma beside him. 

Felicity notices Oliver’s hurt expression, “you ok?” she says hating that she can’t just turn around and leave.

“Yeah just we haven’t been on good terms recently” he pulls a tight smile. 

“I’m sure it will get better just talk to him, talk to each other, erm not that I’m telling you how to be a parent or anything because I’m far from a good parent but it’s about talking and making time for one another” she says looking a little flustered. 

“You are an amazing mom don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise” he states. 

“Thank you” she holds his stare for a moment. “I probably should head to work” she whispers trying to leave his gaze. Closing her eyes and swallowing she turns to leave “bye” she says. 

“How are you getting to work” he says quickly not allowing her to get away. 

“A bus” she says smiling at him and giving him another awkward wave.

“I’ll drive you, well my driver will drive you we are headed there now …. Say yes ok don’t think about it” he turns and gestures for him to follow her. 

Felicity gets into his Bentley holding her breathe at how amazing the car was. 

“Hello John Diggle” Diggle says. 

“Hi Felicity … Felicity Smoak” she says nervously. 

Pulling up into QC Felicity held her breathe why did she agree to this again? Why did she take a ride from Oliver Queen? Everyone was going to talk, everyone was going to make a comment, they had already started talking about last week and how they had gone for a meal together with their children. 

“Thank you Oliver, Mr Diggle, I better go have a good day” she doesn’t give Oliver a chance to offer to walk her in, she turns on her heels and begins to skip to the entrance. 

 

The week goes by quickly Oliver took Connor to school who had surprisingly really enjoyed it, he had a bet it had something to do with Emma his first real friend. He wasn’t at all surprised his son struggled with friends apart from Tommy and maybe Laurel he too hadn’t had much luck in the friendship department. 

He took Connor to school every day always running into Felicity, she had brightened up his mornings he would always drive her to work and had offered to pick her and Emma up and take them to the school or just Emma but she had refused. 

He found that she had come out of her shell a little she was much bubblier and babblier when she let her guard down. He enjoyed their smooth conversations about the kids and about each other but he did notice that there was something at the back of her head always calculating when it came to him and at times when she left she had left herself to exposed to him she would shut him out again. He knew it shouldn’t hurt him as much as it did when she would close herself off to him it’s not like he ever revealed anything about himself only how his day was maybe a few childhood memories and things about Connor. Felicity had discussed a few small details about her father leaving and her mother not being able to do the whole single mother thing, she said she found it ridiculous because she thought she herself was doing a pretty ok job. Oliver remembers correcting her telling her she had doing better than an ok job. 

Oliver and Connor sat in the living room watching television.

“Dad” Connor interrupted his thoughts.

“Yeah bud” Oliver says brushing the boys fringe away from his face.

“I just realised I have Emma’s maths book and she needs it we have a maths test tomorrow how is she going to revise” Connor says quickly. 

Oliver remains silent it was getting pretty late it was coming up to 7 so even if he did return the book was the girl really going to revise. 

“Please dad we need to give her, her book” Connor pleads.

“Bud it’s late I’m sure she doesn’t need it and …”

“Dad trust me she will and we can’t ask Emma and Felicity to come get it they don’t have a car” he says sharply. 

 

So that is how Oliver found himself in the Glades standing outside an old building. Pulling Connor into his arms in fear of anything he walked towards the entrance. Just before he could buzz he noticed that the entrance door was broken and that there was no need to be buzzed in. Walking inside he could smell the mould on the building as it was slowly decaying away. He could hear shouting from one of the apartments and a dog barking, heading swiftly to the lift he pressed 5 and waited as it took them to her floor. 

Once on her floor he put Connor down, there were only 3 apartments down the hall through the door leading to Felicity’s and a part of him was grateful. Before he can do anything Connor begins to press the buzzer and knock on the door. 

 

The heating had been turned off yet again and the stupid electric heater she had brought had stopped working so that is how Felicity found herself in bed under the covers in matching hoodies with her daughter as they watched a Disney movie together. The two blonde’s attention is drawn to a knocking and a buzzer. Getting up slowly she picks up her baseball bat bringing it closer to her, she turns facing Emma who knows to be quiet and still when things this happen. That happened pretty often drunk guy or drunken girl got wrong apartment or someone just wanted a chat at the most inappropriate of times. 

 

Felicity pepped through the little hole and a familiar face looked back at her. Oliver Queen. Oliver Queen was standing outside her door. There is another knock which snaps her out of her thoughts dropping the baseball she begins to unlock her several locks and opens the door. 

“Hi” she says pulling the door almost closed behind her, her foot holding it open. “Hi” she says noticing Connor, “What … what”

“Emma forgot her math book with me” Connor smiles up at her and then push past Felicity to enter the apartment. 

“No Connor wait” she runs in after him with Oliver in tow. 

Oliver freezes once entering Felicity’s apartment he noticed how cold it was, there was a small kitchen a tiny sofa and a double bed with only a door which he could only assume to be a bathroom. His room no correction his bathroom was bigger than her whole apartment. 

“It’s so cold in here” Connor says.  
“Come up here” Emma says patting the bed, Connor quickly obliges taking of his shoes and getting in under the covers. The two children then beginning to giggle and turn their attention to the telly.

“What are you doing here could the book not have waited until tomorrow” she says quietly but Oliver can hear the anger in her voice. 

“Connor says she needed it today because of their test tomorrow” 

“What test they don’t have any test tomorrow” she says looking confused. 

Oliver and Felicity turned around to two giggling children who stiffened when their parents looked at them. 

“Emma”

“Connor”

“It was her/his idea” they said in unison and then both burst out laughing. 

Oliver couldn’t suppress the grin as Felicity turned to face him with a similar one and then getting rid of it immediately. 

“Look I would ask you to stay or … but …” she holds her hands up.

“Why is it so cold in here?” he asks. 

“They have turned the heating off again, and the stupid electric one is fried, trust me as a computer wire geek I tried to fix it but even I am not a magician can’t make fire” she joked. 

“This happens often?” he asks concern written on his face.

“Yeah we were going good but it’s the third day so hopefully within a week or two usually”

“That’s ridiculous you can’t stay here”

“I have nowhere else to go and I can’t afford a hotel, I mean of course I can just over a heater you know waste of money”

“Come stay with me, my mom and Walter have gone to Europe, it’s just Thea, please” he begs.

“No, I mean thank you for the offer but no” she twists her fingers awkwardly.

“Felicity please it’s cold here and I can’t go home and think of you and Emma here please”

“Oliver this is my home mine and Emma’s I’m sorry that you are used to your king sized cloud beds and the reference has never made sense because you fall through clouds you know but this is my home and …”

“Until the heating comes on please Felicity” he begs.

“Oliver I’m your employee and I can’t just move in with you I wasn’t joking when I said this will be like a week if not two and ..”

“Until it comes back however long it takes you and Emma are going to stay with me even if I have to pack everything and carry you both and I’m pretty sure Connor will help and I’m betting Emma would too”

“Thank you but no thank you” she bites back.

“WHY” he yells and the kids in the bed stop and look over.

“Because I know how to look after my daughter I don’t need you to come into my home and judge me and make me feel like I can’t take care of her”

“I do not think that nor have I ever thought that nor will I ever, you are an amazing mom to that girl, she is so lucky to have you, but I am your friend and friends help each other, Felicity if it was the other way round would you offer me and Connor a place” his hands on her shoulders staring down at her.

“Connor and I and yes I would but …”  
“No buts”.

So Felicity turned around grabbing a duffle bag and started packing.

“Mommy where are we going?” Emma asks. 

“We are going to stay with Oliver and Connor for a while is that ok with you”. She watches as Emma nods furiously and begins to jump up and down on the bed as Connor stands to join her. Felicity then turns her attention to Oliver who has found her suitcase and hands it to her.

“You said two weeks take everything if you have to I don’t want you coming back here until the heating is on”.

Once she had packed all her and Emma’s clothes even though there wasn’t that much of it she had packed her tablet and her phone along with her laptop. She turns and takes the photo frame by her bed stand of her and Emma. 

“Ready?” Oliver asks Felicity answering with a nod. Oliver takes the luggage and takes it to the car. 

Once he is back Felicity is cleaning up a few things and Oliver had just noticed she was in her pyjamas, with a hoodie draped on top.

“I should probably change” she mutters.

“Don’t you’ll be ready for bed when we get home … the mansion” he quickly adds.

“Ok”.

Connor is still awake watching telly but Emma had drifted to sleep with her head resting on Connor’s shoulder. Oliver leans down and carries Emma in his arms, Felicity watches her heart filling with glee from the sight. Felicity has carried Connor before and she knows he doesn’t weigh as much as Emma so she picks him up in her arms knowing full well that she didn’t want him walking the corridors even if he held her hand. Oliver looked over grateful, he watched how easily Connor wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his face in the crook of her neck and how Felicity begun to draw circles in his back. 

Felicity leans down picking up a blanket and throwing it over Emma and takes another one wrapping it around Connor. Oliver knows he shouldn’t feel things for this woman but he couldn’t help it, she was making him lighter, she had bonded with his son and he with her daughter he couldn’t wait to see what the next couple of weeks entailed.


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity walks into Queen Manor with a sleeping Connor on her shoulder, pictures of the manor had not done it justice she hadn’t seen anything so beautiful. 

“Wow” she says her eyes moving faster than she thought possible scanning and looking at everything.

“Yeah I guess” Oliver says as he gestures for her to follow him. 

Walking up the stairs Oliver walks to Connor’s room so Felicity can put him down, “Connor’s” he says quietly as Felicity walks deeper into his room and places the little boy on the bed she removes his shoes and takes off his hoodie as the Manor was significantly warmer than hers probably warmer than when the heating was working. She pulled over the covers and brushed his fringe behind his ear warming Oliver’s heart a little more.

Felicity follows Oliver along the same corridor to a room, he opens it reveal a Victorian style room with a massive bed. Oliver lays Emma down on the bed and mimicking Felicity’s actions and taking off the girl’s shoes and her hoodie and snuggling her into the covers.

“I’ll bring up your stuff” he says quietly noticing what looks like a sting in Felicity’s eyes.

“Thank you for everything seriously” she says passionately. 

“Of course”

Oliver comes back into the room minutes later with Felicity’s luggage, when he walks in he sees Felicity has fallen asleep on the sofa with her tablet open. Taking the tablet out of her hands and resting it on the table he picks Felicity up easily and carries her towards the bed, dropping her next to Emma he takes of Felicity’s converses and glasses and pulls the covers over. He watches her for a moment and notices Emma scoot closer to wrap her arm around Felicity similar to what she had done to him the night she had stayed with him. 

 

The next morning Felicity had showered and showered, she had lingered in the shower enjoy the heat at times she would boil water to have a hot shower or she and Emma would shower together because the hot water wouldn’t last long. It was a school day so Emma had gotten dressed waiting for Felicity to do the same. Walking out of their room hand in hand clean and dressed Felicity tried to remember which way she had come in from. 

“Morning” Connor says excitedly leaving his room and running towards Emma and Felicity.

“Morning monkey” Felicity says tickling the boy. 

“Come on let’s go have breakfast” he takes Emma’s hand in one and Felicity’s in the other walking them down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Morning” Oliver says smiling as he picks Connor up and puts him on a stool by the kitchen counter and does the same with Emma. 

“Morning” she says.

“Well good morning” Thea interrupts. 

“Hi you must be Thea” Felicity smiles.

“And your Felicity from the hospital the one who saved my nephew” she smirks.

“Yerp, I mean yes that’s me” she smiles. 

“So Ollie says you’re staying with us for a while” Thea speaks.

“Erm not a while maybe a few days …”

“Until your heating comes back on however long that takes” Oliver chips in as he helps spread jam on Connor’s toast. 

“Hopefully not too long” 

“Mommy help” Emma says holding up a knife and the butter. 

 

The next few days went without a hitch Diggle would drive them all to school and work, they would have dinner together and then Oliver would disappear after that to his club so Felicity didn’t really see him only in the mornings. She wondered if the strain on his relationship with Connor had anything to do with him always leaving either before bed or after. She had yet to tell him that the other night Connor had come into her room and the three of them had joked and laughed and told ghost stories. Connor had eventually fallen asleep in bed with her and Emma and she didn’t mind one bit. However unbeknown to Felicity Oliver had come home from a patrol that night to the sight of the three of them snuggled in bed together. 

Oliver had finished patrol a little earlier than usual he was walking towards his room when he saw the light on in the library. Walking in he found Felicity on the couch with a book in her hand.

“Hey” he whispers.

“Hi, omg sorry I … couldn’t sleep and …”

“Felicity it’s fine trust me my mother would be glad someone is using this place its hasn’t been touched in a while”

“You have so many first editions its ridiculous I mean just your book collection on its own is worth a fortune” this caused a small smirk on Oliver’s lips. “I have been meaning to tell you something in case it comes up or anything and I don’t want you to think I kept it from you or that I …”

“Felicity” he interrupts her babble.

“Connor spent the night with me, oh god that sounds so wrong why my brain thinks of the worst way to say things”

“I know he wasn’t in his room when I came home and knew he could only be in one other place” he smiles. 

“Sorry if its awkward or …”

“Felicity it’s fine Emma stayed with me the first night I am just happy he trusts you enough to do that and he is happy” 

“Thank you” she smiles back.

“I could use a glass of wine” he says.

“So could I, red, red wine my favourite”

“Come one” he takes her hand and leads her down stairs.

They sit in the living room in front of the fire, Felicity’s legs are drawn up to her chest and Oliver hands her a glass of red wine. 

“Thank you” taking a sip her eyes widens “wow this is amazing”.

“It’s not that bad” he laughs. “So tell me about you”.

“There’s not much to tell, what do you want to know” 

“You went to MIT and raised a baby” he smiles.

“Yeah I lived close to campus my aunt well she’s not really an aunt but I called her aunt and she helped me out took care of Emma when I had classes” 

“I wish I was around from the beginning with Connor you’re really lucky” 

“And so are you, you didn’t get to be with him from the beginning but you are making an effort and yes you have a lot to catch up on and learn but doesn’t mean you don’t love him all the same” she squeezes his hand reassuringly.

“Can I ask you a question?” 

“Hmm” she nods.   
“Emma’s dad why isn’t he around how can he not want to be around be a part of her life I … if that was me I would want to be in that little girl’s life” he states noticing the flinch in Felicity’s body as she hugs her knees a little closer. “Hey” he says pulling her chin up for her to look at him. Searching her eyes he waits for her to talk. 

“Erm …” her eyes beginning to tear up “Emma’s dad well … he is dead he … died in prison got into a fight …”

“Oh” Oliver says he was expecting that. 

“He went to prison because let’s just say that when he and I when we conceived Emma it wasn’t consensual” she whispers letting go of Oliver’s hand getting ready to get up and leave. 

 

“Don’t” he pulls her back down, “I’m so sorry I had no idea”

“I knew him, her dad lived on the same street, we went to school together so it wasn’t random it just wasn’t consensual and when I found out I was pregnant I just couldn’t bring myself to get rid of her and now with her, knowing her and …” she begins to cry, “I can’t imagine my life without her and not having her and …” Oliver cups her cheek and she leans into it. 

“Hey you are … brave and strong, one of the strongest people I have ever met for you … for that to happen for you to have her alone and give her everything you can possibly give her is amazing”

“No everything I keep trying to save up for a home, get out of that apartment and …”

“You will” he whispers brushing loose strands of her hair behind her ear. He leans in close noses touching his mouth is inches away from hers. He can feel her hot breath on him. Before he can lean in and capture her lips his phone rings. 

Felicity bites her lip watching him as he pulls his phone out, after he finishes talking he turns his attention back to her. “I have to go” he whispers leaning his forehead on hers. 

“Ok” she whispers back a part of her grateful that what she thought was going to happen didn’t. 

 

The next morning they took the kids to school, the whole morning Oliver had pretended that last night hadn’t happened, he was his usual self smiley and happy but was giving nothing about last night. 

As they had dropped the kids to school Diggle drive them towards QC, pulling up to QC there was press and commotion everywhere. Not understanding anything Oliver gets out of the car with Felicity in tow trying to shield her from the paparazzi. 

“Mr Queen will you pay the ransom?”

“Mr Queen did you think after almost 5 schools that this would happen”

“Oliver what are they talking about” Felicity asks.

As they manage to get inside the building Thea comes rushing in beside her Detective Lance.

“Ollie I’m so sorry, Felicity” Thea says pulling them in for a hug.

“What is going on” Oliver shouts.

“Queen Ravenscroft had a school trip today the bus that the children were on was hijacked by unknown associates, the school has provided a list of the children on the bus amongst the Connor Queen and Emma Smoak, the kidnappers are reaching out to the parents and are demanding money per child” Lance says. 

Before anyone can say anything the news channel above them comes in with the latest update. 

Oliver watches as it begins to show images of all the children taken. Felicity’s breathing becomes erratic and she finds herself amidst a panic attack.

“Felicity hey, hey” Oliver says cupping her face he drags in into the nearest empty room as the others wait outside. “Breathe ok” He begins to show her how inhaling and exhaling. 

“Oliver, Emma has a scholarship and I pay the rest I don’t have …” she begins to cry “I can’t afford … I …” 

“Hey hey shhh, we are going to get her back and Connor both of them do you hear me I don’t care how much they ask for either of them I am going to get them back I am bringing her home you hear me”

Felicity merely nods and wraps her arms around Oliver’s neck and lets out a few more sobs. 

Coming out of the room moments later Oliver asks Felicity to stay with Thea and Detective Lance as he and Diggle prepare to leave. 

 

Walking into the Club Oliver and Diggle prepare to enter their lair, what he isn’t prepared for is to see Felicity inside.

“What are you doing here?” he asks in a slight panic.

“I know, I know you’re the hood and I want to help you get my daughter and your son back”

Oliver looks at her gobsmacked. For once in his life he is lost for words.


	6. Chapter 6

“I have no idea what you are talking about” Oliver says looking back and forth between Felicity and Diggle.

“Like hell you do, stop playing games with me, you really need to update your systems I already went into your top secret lair but didn’t feel like getting shot accidently when I revealed myself down there …”

“How, how do you know” he demands.

“I maybe blonde but I ain’t that blonde, I saw you take out those men at the restaurant, the bullet ridden laptop, blueprints of Unidac Industries reports revealed the hood was there not to mention every night since I moved in you always leave and sometimes come sporting a new bruise which you use some ridiculous excuse for” she widens her eyes and clenches her teeth together beginning to lose patience.

“I never doubted you were that blonde” Diggle jokes 

“Felicity”

“Oliver can we skip this whole omg you know my secret I may have to put an arrow in you look and speech so we can find our children … I mean my child and your child you know children” she shakes her head feeling slightly embarrassed now.

“Let’s go” Oliver spits out pressing the code in and walking down the stairs with Diggle and Felicity following closely behind.

“So I got here a few minutes before you and I updated your systems because they hurt my soul they looked like they were from the 80’s and not the good part of the 80’s like Madonna or leg warmers more like … more like … roller blades, were roller blades the 80’s? she questions. 

“What do you have?” Oliver asks his patience wearing thin.

“I have a name, CCTV caught one of the men I ran facial recognition the man’s name is Ivan Jose he is wanted for trafficking, kidnapping, smuggling guns and people so the people who did this they are clearly professionals I am looking for known associates with him and hopefully something comes up” Felicity takes a seat in front of the computer and resumes typing.

 Diggle walks to his area in the foundry leaving Felicity and Oliver alone for a moment feeling the tension between the two.

“Felicity” Oliver begins.

“Oliver I know ok, I know who you are ok, I’m sorry I was going to pretend I don’t know and … then this happened and I’m sorry I can’t be sitting in that hall with the police telling me they are doing everything they can with all those people who are probably contacting their banks and getting the money and I … I” she begins to cry again, her hands trembling.

“Hey” Oliver reaches in and takes her face in his hands. “like I said I will get them back, Felicity”

“Oliver” she whispers leaning closer to him. “I ... if I had to I would hack any account and get the money they need but I … I’m scared ok I really am I need to help and even if you were not the Arrow I would still be trying to find her” she says passionately.

“I do not doubt that for a second and … Arrow?” he questions.

“I do think that you are doing so much good in this city yes there are different methods you could use and you could also … you could do real good a hero so Arrow not the hood” she smiles, before Oliver can say anything the computer beeps. Turning her chair quickly she begins to type furiously.

“What is it” he questions.

“Connor’s cell phone just came into reception I am trying to get a location it says he is at 14 and Aimes” Felicity shakes her head. “That makes no sense”.

“Doesn’t need to make sense” Oliver quickly changes and leaves with Diggle in tow.

“Oliver” Felicity calls after him “Be careful” she says once he had exited the lair and not able to hear her.

 

* * *

 An hour later Oliver walks into the lair banging his bow against the metal table. “It was a bag and bag filled with all of the kid’s cell phones” he says dropping his head on the table letting the coolness shiver through his body.

“We will find them” she tries to say reassuringly. “Where’s Diggle?” she looks around not seeing the big man.

“Went to the school for updates” Oliver says walking towards her. “We will find them”

“We will” she looks at him.

Oliver leans his forehead on hers taking a breath feeling her heart beat.

“Please don’t” she whispers earning a confused look by Oliver he believed she wanted this. “Not like this we are both … the kids being missing I want this but not like this”

 Oliver swallows taking in what she said she did want him and this just as much as him and he knew she was right for them to do this it would only be for the wrong reasons.

 “Yeah I know but I really want to kiss you” he admits and watches her close her eyes, he wraps his arms at the back of her neck and massages the back of neck a couple of times before leaning away and planting a kiss on her forehead.

“What do we now” she whispers leaning into his embrace.

“Are you doing another search?” he asks.

“Yes it may take a while though”

“I can get Diggle to take you home, get some sleep …”

“What about you” she pulls away searching his eyes.

“I’ll stay here wait for the search workout or something”

“You need rest too come home with me” she begs.

“I …”

“There’s nothing we can do I don’t want to go to sleep either knowing Emma and Connor are not there but I also don’t want to be alone Oliver that night in the hospital was the worst Emma has always been with me and I don’t think I can go through that again especially now knowing she isn’t safe”

“Ok” he says taking her hand in his.

* * *

 They pull up to Queen Manor and Felicity is standing in her room looking at her bed, the bed she was sharing with Emma. She hadn’t noticed that she had been crying until Oliver came in and leaned picking her up and carrying her to his room. He drops on the bed with Felicity’s snuggled into his side. He rubs circles in her backs trying to comfort her as she similarly rubbed circles over his heart trying to comfort him back. Moments later they fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Felicity an Oliver woke up hours later and decided that they needed to make an appearance at the school and see if there are any updates.  
  
Walking into the school hall Felicity felt that pain of not belong yet again when she saw all the parents with the body details on their laptops, phones clearly speaking to banks. Felicity faced Oliver who had been texting his lawyer telling him to get large sums of money ready in case the kidnappers phoned. Felicity chooses that moment to leave Oliver and go speak to detective Lance.  
  
"Hi detective" Felicity says pulling down her sleeves and folding her arms. "Are there any updates" she says strongly hoping her voice doesn't betray her she had done enough crying she needed to be strong for her baby girl.  
  
"Ms. Smoak no there are currently no updates I am about to address everyone take a seat" Lance says.  
  
"Detective please, I ... I'm not one of the rich and wealthy I don't have money to pay any ransoms and it looks like they got hold of the schools manifest with the kids listed and when they find out who my daughter is and that she isn't one of rich and famous ... Well let's just say they won’t have any reason to keep hold of her" she stares at Lance hoping he is getting the message.   
  
"I know who your daughter is Ms. Smoak and ... We are doing everything we can to get her back along with the other kids" lance knowing all too well what Felicity was going through having lost his own daughter.   
  
Before Felicity could say anything Oliver walks behind her placing his hand on her shoulder and giving it a tight squeeze. "Queen" Lance snaps walking away.  
  
"Any updates?" Oliver asks.  
  
"No" she shakes her head and then moves away from his touch as she notices people staring and goes to take a seat with Oliver following closely behind.   
  
As they are seated they are waiting for the police to make their announcements when Felicity and Oliver hear two women beginning to whisper behind them.  
  
"I bet she's sleeping with him so he can pay the ransom you know her daughters here on some sort of scholarship they live in the hood" one of the women says.  
  
"The hood" the other one questions.  
  
"The Glades"   
  
Oliver prepares to turn around and snap at the two women but Felicity's hand on his knee giving it a tight squeeze reassuring him that he needed do anything. “I’m sorry” he leans in and whispers earning a small smile from Felicity.

“Alright ladies and gentlemen” Detective Lance says getting up on the podium and addressing the room. “Unfortunately we are not any closer to finding you children but the SCPD is working extremely hard …” he is interrupted with shouting and screaming and questions from the parents.

“I can assure you we are doing everything we can we do not have any updates but what we do have is that contact has been made with one parent, the kidnappers asked for the sum of 10million dollars for that child we are unsure if this will be the same case for the rest of your children but if you get a call you must let us know” Lance presses on.

 

* * *

 

After the meeting at the school Oliver and Felicity walk into the foundry and she immediately takes a seat at the computers working away to try and find where the call came from.

After about an hour Oliver finishes working out and takes a seat next to Felicity. “Anything?” he asks his patience wearing thin, he had not allowed himself to freak out just yet with Connor’s disappearance but as time goes on he finds it more and more difficult to control his feelings. He knows he needs to be neutral and level headed if he wants to find Connor he cannot let his emotions get the better of him.

“No” Felicity says removing her glasses she begins to rub her eyes. “But I have hacked into all the parents’ cell phones so if they get a call I will get an alert and hopefully we can find a location”.

Oliver looks at her for a moment wanting to say something comforting but remains silent. Felicity then turns her attention to him a places a kiss on his cheek. He looks at her with confusion for a moment.

“We will find them, I’m sorry I feel like ive been selfish and not caring all you have done is comfort me, be there for me and keep reassure me that we will get her … them back and I haven’t done the same …”

“Felicity”

“No Oliver you are in the exact same position and I know what you are feeling but hey” she cups his face bringing it closer to her “we will find them and bring them home, they will be fine and we can go back to being parents … very overprotective parents where we may put tracking devices in their teeth” she jokes.

“That’s not a bad idea actually” he teases.

“The great Oliver Queen can joke” she giggles, Oliver then places his hands on top of hers.

“Actually after this I don’t think the tooth idea is so bad”

“Hmm yeah I guess your right or we can just get them ankle monitors they can’t be more than a few feet away from us” she laughs.

“Between Connor and Emma I think they would find a way to take it off”

“You are absolutely right” they laugh for a moment allowing the ease of their conversation to flow and wash away some of their stress.

 

* * *

 

Once they got back to the foundry Felicity resumed her searches, half an hour passed and finally she believed a she got a lead. “Oliver” she calls.

“You got something” he prays moving towards her leaning over and looking at the screen.

“CCTV from Elwood Avenue shows a different coach dropping the kids there, there doesn’t seem to be footage of anything after that, they may still be there” she hopes turning her chair and watching as Oliver changed into his Arrow attire. “Keep your comm on” she calls after him.

 

* * *

 

Oliver speeds down the streets heading to Elwood with Felicity in his ear and Diggle following closely by with the van, he decided to check it out first assess the danger and then alert Lance, he was hoping their wasn’t that many targets and he could take them out with Diggle’s help and take the kids back, his kids. With all these thoughts running through his head he didn’t bother correct himself when he said kids instead of kid.

Oliver drove faster and finally pulls up to the abandoned warehouse. Going in from the room he moves stealthy, not making a sound and taking in his surroundings. Searching the warehouse he finds it empty.

“Felicity nobody is here” he growls.

“I know” she whispers, “Heat sensors show no on … Oliver there is a heat sensor coming from the floor below you only one heat signature” Felicity quickly says.

Oliver follows her direction with Diggle checking round the second part of the warehouse was attached to the first one he walked around slowly coming to a halt when he noticed a padlocked door. Quickly working to unlock the door he draws his bow coming to face a wall with a small gap at the bottom. Looking round although dark he fell to the ground, taking out his phone he peered through the small gap and that was when he saw her.

First he heard then he saw. Emma. She had drawn her knees to her chest and was crying. Well he believed it was Emma, “Emma” he calls out his voice modulator still on.

“Oliver what?” Felicity yells immediately. Oliver chooses to mute her for the time being.

Emma picks her head up and looks directly at Oliver and begins to sob louder, Oliver could see the fear in her eyes. “No Emma I am a friend I know your mom, Felicity she sent me” hoping that would do the trick he watched as the frighten little girl who looked really worn out, hungry and had dirt on her face back into the corner shaking. Oliver took a deep breath and moved back seeing Diggle he quickly stood up and took of his hood and mask and Diggle handed him his shirt. Oliver repositioned himself on the ground flashing the light.

“Emma” his voice modulator gone, “Hey Angel, hey it’s me, Oliver can you come away from there” he says softly.

“Oliv…” she begins to cry again rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. She gets up slowly her body not able to support her and she trips a few times.

“That’s ok princess take your time ok” not wanting to push the girl even though fear had gripped him that something was really wrong with her he tried to stay as neutral as possible.

Finally Emma lays on the ground and tries to crawl through the hole. Oliver helps by placing his hand over her head protecting it in case she bumps it on the wall which seemed to be in place. Finally crawling through Emma throws herself at Oliver burying her head in his neck and resumed her sobbing. Oliver holds on to her tightly caressing the back of her head.

“Shh baby its ok, shh” closing his eyes taking her in, in his arms after thinking he had lost a little girl who seemingly along with her mother changed his life. He couldn’t deny the love her felt Emma and the fear that had gripped him, but now feeling her safe in his arms he feels some of the weight lifted off his shoulders. Pulling her back he assesses her for injuries. Concluded that she just seemed dehydrated and hadn’t eaten he pulled her back in his arms.

Oliver walked out of the building, so many questions he wanted to ask but first needed to get her to a hospital. Once he reached outside and begun walking towards the van when he heard familiar footsteps running towards him.

“Emma” Felicity yells running in their direction. Oliver notices the tear streaks down her cheeks as he turns Emma who has raised her head in her mother’s direction. “Em” Felicity says again taking the girl out of Oliver’s hands and holding on to the girl tightly. “Oh baby shh mommy’s here, god baby I love you so much I missed you, are you hurt?” she says as new tears follow. Felicity pulls Emma back also checking for injuries.

“She’s fine, very dehydrated probably hasn’t eaten in a while, she is tired and weak we should take her to the hospital” Oliver says. Felicity nods pulling Emma into her arms again. Oliver watches for a few moments and then pulls the two into his arms, Emma in the middle. He closes his eyes relief that he had found her but fear that his own child was nowhere to found.

After the doctor had checked Emma out and she was resting in the hospital bed Felicity came out to relay what Emma had told her.

“From what she told me it sounds like when they found out her parent was a nobody they didn’t need her, she was with Connor until the men locked her in that warehouse” Felicity watches Oliver merely nods. “Oliver hey” she cups his face, “We are going to find him do you hear me? We will find him” She wraps her arms around his neck pulling him close.

 

* * *

 

Oliver sat in the foundry in the dark, thinking, his son was still missing, he had held it all together for the sake of Connor, for Felicity’s sake but now he found himself falling to pieces.

Felicity walks down the stairs of the foundry turning the lights on. “Let’s get on with these searches” Felicity says walking towards the computers and running a few different searches.

“What are you doing here? You should be home with Emma” he growls.

“Exactly Emma is home, safe she doesn’t need me right now you do and so does Connor”

“Felicity” he yells.

“No I know what you’re going through, yes I have got Emma back but I care about Connor and I will help bring your boy home” she says adamantly. Oliver walks over to her cupping her cheek and drawing her in.

“I …”

“I know Oliver, let it out ok, it’s ok, it’s ok” she whispers as they fall to the ground with Felicity holding Oliver in her arms, she caressed the back of his head and rocked back and forth as he finally broke down and let out his tears. “We will find him, we will, it’s ok, shhh” she whispers.

Oliver truly hoped she was right, he didn’t know what he would do if he ever lost Connor, yet he was extremely grateful he wasn't alone in all of this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity finally find Connor.

Felicity hadn't left the foundry her eyes never left her screens. She knew she had to be on her A game, she needed to find Connor.

"Oliver 5 different locations …" she begins to say as Oliver comes closer to her and looks over her shoulder at the screens.

"Ok, Diggle you take one location, I'll take one …"

"Detective Lance can get some units at the other locations, I can call him from the modulator phone" she looks at him seeking permission. Once she finds it she turns and dials Lance's cell.

Oliver and Diggle leave and Felicity begins to look at floor plans and directs them to both of them.

"Oliver SCPD is only sending units to two of the locations that mean one is still left unchecked …" she bites her lip.

"I'll check my location and then I'll head there if it turns out to be nothing" he says.

"Oliver I could …"

"Don't even think about it"

"Your location is the furthest and if something comes up at this location you can hurry back instead of making the journey out there kind of like a check-list …"

"Felicity" he growls.

Felicity pauses and then gets up, she knows full well what she is thinking of doing is dangerous but she needs to check the fifth location, she needs to check it off the list.

* * *

 

Felicity arrives at her location she had changed into jeans a sweatshirt and converses using her phone as a torch she begun to look around the secluded area of old abandoned loft. Hearing voices she covers her light slightly and peaks through the open window. She sees a group of young kids all hauled together frightened and about a dozen men with guns positioned around them. Felicity looks between all the kids and comes a stop when she finally spots Connor. Releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding she feels relief wash over her. She dials Oliver's number and brings the phone up to her ear and whispers.

"Ok fifth location is where the kids are at"

"Felicity"

"Just get here, I'm going to text Diggle and SCPD but there are about a dozen if not more men with guns, big guns"

"Felicity"

"I saw Connor he looks ok, looks good unharmed they all look unharmed and …"

"What are you doing here" a voice growls startling Felicity.

"Hi, hi there I got a flat so I was …" the man begins to take several steps towards her and then punches her in the face causing Felicity to succumb to the darkness.

When Felicity woke up she was strapped to what looked like a dental chair, her arms were zip-tied to the armrests, her head ached and her wrists burned as they dug deeper into her skin. She tried to gather her surroundings it was dark and she couldn't really see anything as her glasses had been removed and her face hurt. She tried to tug at her ties and yelped in pain as the ties dug deeper and deeper into her skin.

"Who are you?" a deep voice asks.

Felicity stares at her captor and holds her breath. "Who are you" he yells now gripping her face.

"I'm looking for my daughter, you took her" she says quietly as the man releases her from his grip.

The man laughs and begins to caress her cheek. "I like a strong woman, which one is yours sweety maybe you and I can work out a deal". He begins to trail kisses down her neck, his dark hair prickling her.

"Her name is Emma, Emma Smoak" she whispers trying to push him away.

The man stops and looks at her knowing full well that they had left the one girl whose parent wasn't one of the filthy rich. "Do you want to work up a deal and I will get you your Emma" the man smirks.

"Well then it's no fun if I'm tied down" she bites her lip trying to sound somewhat seducing.

The man smirks and takes off her ties, Felicity stands and pushes the man onto the chair she was sitting on a saddles him, the man laughs and grabs her ass. As he begins to place kisses along her neck Felicity cringes and then uses this as her opportunity to lean over a grab the lamp that was nearby. She raised it slowly all the while he was kissing her and when he pulled back to lock on her lips she hit him over the head. Getting off him the man groaned holding his head and Felicity hit him again. She would never tell anyone but she had found herself in that situation at least 3 other times. Rent was late, crazy drunk man from down the hall and one time when she was at college. She walked over to the desk where she spotted her mobile and dialled Oliver.

"Felicity what the hell"

"Hurry up ok" she yelled.

"What happened?" he asks.

"Oh you know got tied to a chair and then had someone kiss me and grab my ass and tell me that he will give me my daughter back if we have some fun and …"

"Are you ok" he panics.

"Fine he is kind of knocked out anyways I am going …"

"Nowhere just stay put god damn it I'm almost there" he growls and hangs up. However Felicity being Felicity puts the phone down and then walks towards the exit. She spots the kids again and begins to count how many guards so that she can help Oliver. However her thoughts are interrupted by the police sirens. Then men begin to haul the children into the basement and regroup.

* * *

 

Oliver comes in through the top window and starts aiming arrows left right and centre at the men. Gunshots go off and Oliver dodges them. Things happen far too quickly and Oliver has killed all but three men. Felicity is in the corner and watches in horror as one of the men slips up behind Oliver and hits him over the head with a pipe. Felicity covers her mouth as she tries holding back a gasp when she sees Oliver tumble. She isn't scared that she just witnesses Oliver killed the men, she saw that it was kill or be killed and knew even if the police had been there it wouldn't have gone down without bloodshed either. Felicity watched as they took off Oliver's hood and strapped him onto a steel table and sat him up right. Then men took it in turns to punch Oliver and Felicity held her hand tightly over her mouth to hold back sobs.

One of the men stopped and Felicity could barely hear what they were saying but she saw as the other man a bulk man in his 40s got up and headed to the basement where they had stashed the kids and carried a screaming Connor out. Oliver's eyes shot open and he tried to get out of his entanglement. The man carrying Connor placed a gun on the top of his head as Connor looked at his father. He had been stripped of his hood and was wearing only his bottoms with some green smudged paint around his eyes.

Oliver pleaded for them to let his son live and Connor cried. Felicity ran to the basement and immediately gave instructions to the teacher as all the children gathered together in silence and walked the children through the back entrance.

Felicity then returned and tried to think of a distraction. She picked up a discarded bottle and throws it against a wall in the far corner and then hides. Out of the three men one them draws their weapon and heads in the direction of the noise.

The other men stand on guard and Felicity watches as Connor covers himself scared for his life. Felicity causes another distraction and then there is only one man left with Oliver and Connor. Felicity picks up the fire extinguish and runs towards the man throttling him over the head with it. Oliver remains silent and stunned as he looks at Felicity who has a big 'o' formed on her mouth from her own actions.

"That's gotta hurt" she says. She falls to the floor and begins to caress the back of Connor's head and whispers comforting words in his ear. Connor shoots his head up and looks and Felicity and throws his arms around her neck and begins to cry. Felicity lifts him up in her arms and stands still whispering words of comfort and assuring the boy he is ok she walks over to Oliver and undoes his locks. Once Oliver is free he lifts Connor out of her arms and cradles him in his arm. Oliver releases his own tears as he places kisses on Connor's head. Felicity touches his arm and he looks at her gratefully. Oliver leans his forehead against hers. Not wanting to but knowing they were still in danger he hands Connor to Felicity.

"Get out of here" he says.

"Are you coming dad?" Connor asks.

"Yeah bud I'll be right there Felicity needs to get you out of here" he says stroking his son's cheek.

"Felicity I am so sorry I was with Emma and then …" Connor begins to say and stops as he is assaulted by sobs.

"Hey baby, Emma is fine she's home ok let's get you home ok let's go home" she says as Connor tightens his grip around Felicity and buries his head in the crock of Felicity's neck.

Felicity starts jogging out of the building as Oliver puts back his hood and takes his bow.

* * *

 

The police are taking statements and parents begin to turn up taking their children in their arms. Felicity is sitting on the pavement with Connor on her lap as she rocks him back and forth. She still hadn't heard anything from Oliver but she had overheard the police saying that the captors were dead ad there was nobody in the building. Felicity waited for Oliver or anyone from the Queen family to show up. She could feel just how cold Connor was and she takes off her cardigan and wraps it around the fragile boy pushing his arms through it and continues rocking him back and forth.

"Connor" Moira yells as she is running towards Felicity she quickly sweeps up the boy from her grip and wraps her arms around his small body. Thea is close behind with Diggle and Walter. Thea begins to run her hand down Connor's back and smiles contently at Felicity.

Diggle takes off his coat and wraps it around Felicity as he can see the small hairs on her arms stick up. She mouths a thank you to him and before she can saying.

"Emma is with Raisa" Thea says answering Felicity's question.

"How did you get here so quickly dear?" Moira asks just as Oliver arrives and takes Connor once again in his arms. He holds on to him tightly fighting back tears as Connor begins to tell his dad just how much he loves him.

"Yes Ms Smoak thank you for the tipoff" Lance says heading in their direction.

"What?" Walter says beating everyone to the question.

"Ms Smoak called us and told us where the kids were and from the look at your wrists and you coming out of the building with Connor you were inside and you knew of the location" Lance says cordially.

Oliver hands Connor over to Thea and looks at Diggle who ushers them towards the car. Oliver needed Connor away from the conversation in case the boy told that Oliver was in the building.

"Felicity?" Moira questions.

"Yes, I ran a few traces from cell phone receptions I'm pretty hefty on a computer" she laughs awkwardly. "There were 3 possible locations I gave them to the police and they sent units to the two and I thought I would just check out number three to eliminate it and then I got hit over the head and then I woke up and then I hit him over the head and then …"

Everyone is staring at her and Oliver is trying to hide the smirk. Lance clears his throat ushering her to continue. "Right so then I walked around and then the Arrow showed up and you know arrowed people and then they just picked one of the kids Connor unfortunately not unfortunately not to say they should have picked another kid over him … anyways I opened the door to where they stashed everyone else showed them out and then went back to Connor" she finally released a breath.

"Ok well will need an officially statement come to the precinct in the morning" Lance says.

"Actually detective I would prefer for you to send someone to ours as you can imagine Felicity has just gotten back her own daughter and I'm sure she would want to spend the morning with her daughter rather have to make a statement" Moira says standing strong and firm.

"Mrs Queen …"

Moira holds her hand up to stop her and stares at Lance.

"Of course I'll have somebody come round in the morning" Lance says and turns on his heels and leaves.

"Thank you, if it wasn't for you being brave and doing those searches, we may not have found my grandson" Moira hugs her and places a kiss on the cheek as Walter does the same and then they turn and walk back towards the car.

"Felicity" Oliver begins as her wraps his arms around her neck pulling her close. Felicity immediately reacts and wraps her arms around his waist, she had worried so much when she saw him chained to that caged table like an animal. "We have so much to discuss especially how reckless you were I can't believe you …"

"Oliver just … tomorrow ok" she looks at him and Oliver stroke her cheek.

"Ok but tomorrow" he growls leaning his head on hers and she knows exactly what tomorrow will entail. "Thank you neither Connor nor I would be standing here if you hadn't of been … reckless" he teases.

"Thank you for saving Emma" she whispers.

"Let's go home" Oliver says as he takes her hand and they walk back to the car.

* * *

 

Once they are home they are greeted by Emma who runs towards Connor and the two hug rocking each other side to side causing everyone to laugh. Raisa takes Connor and leads him up stairs to have a bath a change of clothes. Felicity picks Emma up and trails kisses along her faces.

Later on everyone begins to go to bed and Felicity is watching Emma and Connor giggle in Connor's room. They are sitting on his bed and are making jokes and laugh at nothing. Felicity smiles from ear to ear as she watches and a part of her can't help but say she is grateful to have her kid's home. Which is ridiculous as Connor isn't hers, not her child; she technically isn't with Oliver so he isn't even her step son.

Oliver walks over to her as she is leaning on the door watching the two he wraps his arm around her waist and places a kiss on her exposed shoulder feeling her cold skin as she had just come out of the shower herself. Felicity rubs her hands up and down his arms leaning back into his touch.

"Mommy can I sleep in here" Emma says loudly.

"Please" Connor joins in.

Felicity looks and knows that Connor's bed is huge and could probably fit his entire class but the thought of not being with Emma especially on her first night home causes her to panic.

"How about we have one big sleepover" Oliver says as he takes Felicity's hand, closing the door he walks towards the bed and releases Felicity's grip. Oliver walks round and lays next to Connor and Felicity follows his lead and lays next to Emma.

After a few story sharing and laughs Emma and Connor have fallen fast asleep, their breathing is soothing and comforting for the two parents.

"Hey" Oliver whispers reaching his arm out to her.

Felicity locks her fingers with his. "Hi" she giggles softly. Oliver lifts himself up from the bed and leans over the two small children who are practically lying over each other asleep.

"I really want to kiss you" he whispers. Felicity leans in their lips inches away and then she turns her head and kisses his cheek.

"Not like this" she whispers and Oliver smiles.

"Like I said we have so much to discuss like you knowing my secret" he leans back onto the bed and stares at the ceiling.

"Yeah …"

"What you saw" he bites his lip.

"Is a man who did everything to get his son back, it was stop or be stopped" she whispers.

"Yeah"

"Oliver when you were shirtless there …"

"Tomorrow, please" he whispers and takes her hand in his again.

Tomorrow Felicity thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Felicity woke up to the sound of children laughing, she opened her eyes and tried to familiarise herself with her surroundings. She was in Connor's room, then it all hit her she had slept in his room with Emma and Oliver. She turned and saw two kids staring at the television and laughing. They were watching cartoons, Felicity watched for a few moments and absorbed their laughter. Her attention was then stolen when a much deeper voice laughed, she leaned over and saw Oliver, and he had been watching TV with the two little kids.

"Morning sleepy head" he said as all three heads turned to face her.

"Morning" Emma and Connor said in unison and Emma leaned over to kiss her mum on the lips.

"Morning" she smiled, she would die a happy woman if this was the sight she always woke up too. She felt Emma's cold hand rubbed along her cheek where she knew and could definitely feel a bruise forming.

"Does it hurt mommy?" She asked wide eyes.

"No" she smiled and say Emma arch her eyebrow like she had done so many times to get the truth. "I promise" she added stroking her daughter's hair and letting her fingers untangle some of its ends.

"Thank you for saving me and daddy" Connor chipped in laying in his stomach and facing Felicity.

"Well thank you for looking after Emma and being brave" she leaned over and embraced him tightly leaning him down on the bed and showering him with kisses as he giggled.

Felicity pulled back and looked at Oliver he had a spark in his eyes.

* * *

After Raisa brought them breakfast in bed and everyone showered and got dressed Oliver sat on the stairs at the bottom waiting for Felicity to arrive.

"Hey" he said greeting her.

"Hi" she smiled taking a seat next to him.

"I was thinking we have a lazy day today, stay in watch a few movies, have lunch, get the kids down earlier and maybe go to dinner just you and me" he smirked.

Felicity bit her lip and nodded not trusting her voice right in that moment.

"Good" Oliver chuckled helping her up and towards the kitchen.

* * *

As mentioned before the pair and the kids had a lazy day, they stayed in the cinema room watching Disney movies and eating lunch. Oliver had never been happier than he was in that moment, he had everything, his son was happy, he was beginning to fall for felicity and Emma was amazing to.

* * *

Oliver could not take his eyes of how amazing Felicity was, she had decided that she was going to cook dinner for everyone one to celebrate in a way because the kids were safe and sound and to thank the Queens for putting her and Emma up. Despite the Queen's having a cook Felicity really wanted to show her appreciation, she loved cooking and when she had the time she loved to cook for Emma. They would often try new foods that she cooked following a recipe or a video online.

"You really don't have to do that" Oliver said as he sat on the stool watching as she chopped some onions.

"I know but I want to, so please let me" she smiled over at him.

"At least let me help" he offered getting up and walking round to see what he could do.

"You cook?" Felicity questioned and then broke into a fit of laughter.

"Actually yes, when I was on the island I learnt" he said.

"Ok then you can help with chopping up the tomatoes" she pointed. Oliver went to work but could not help but smirk that he had mentioned the island and Felicity had completely brushed it off, it was something that she didn't pick up and did not mention and for that he was grateful. He was grateful that Felicity had just accepted his comment about the island rather than pushing him for more details. He knew if it had been anyone else they would have grilled him about what he ate there, how he caught and how he prepared it, all questions he was not prepared to answer at least any time soon.

They worked very simultaneously as Felicity made a curry from scratch, she stirred the curry whilst he Oliver took out the rice and run it under the tap. Once he put the rice in to boil he saw Felicity take a small spoonful, blow it and then tasted the curry. He smiled as her face scrunched and her hand wondered over the spices and what to add.

"Want to try it I need to make sure I don't make it too hot especially for the kids" she said as she blew on the spoon and then held it towards him. Oliver walked over and clutched onto her wrist and watched as she swallowed in surprise. He then ate the contents on the spoon and smiled cheekily.

"No it's perfect enough spice but not enough to shoot steam out of their ears" he joked.

Felicity giggled and then decided to pour herself a glass of wine holding it for Oliver to see. Once they both had a glass and waited for the rice to boil Oliver led them to the living room. Both Connor and Emma were in Connor's room playing and both really loved each other's company.

As Oliver and Felicity took a seat, Felicity kicked off her heels and tucked her feet under her. "So …" Oliver begun but was interrupted when his phone went off. He quickly read the text which was both from his mother and his sister he tried not to smile because he knew exactly what the two of them were up to.

"So my mom and Thea can't come dinner they have been called away to a member of the board's house for dinner and they have to go"

"Oh" Felicity said feeling disappointed that she couldn't show her appreciation to Moira and Thea as they had welcomed her and Emma and had been so supportive when Emma had gone missing. "That's a shame" she said.

"The more for us then" Oliver laughed brushing a loose strand of her hair from her face behind her ear. Felicity blushed and looked down at her hands. "Maybe after tonight you will let me take you to dinner just you and I" he says.

"I'd like that" she nodded. Oliver repeated his earlier gesture and run a hand on her cheek cupping her face. Oliver leaned forward his forehead meeting hers, his lips inches from hers. Felicity leaned in and waited for Oliver's lips to meet hers. Oliver ghosted his lips over hers and watched as she quivered, finally meeting her lips. She tasted like strawberries and he completely got lost in her touch. Felicity opened her mouth wider allowing Oliver in. The two fitted together so easily and Oliver had never felt happier than in that moment, Felicity, Connor, Emma.

Finally coming up for air they rested their foreheads together, "That was erm ... wow" she said her cheeks burning up.

"Mom" Emma said.

"Dad" Connor said as they ran down the stairs.

Felicity and Oliver looked up and the two standing in front of them, both kids seemed to realise that something was clearly going on with their parents.

"Hmm" Felicity giggled.

"When are we eating?" Emma asked as she spun her body from side to side on the spot.

"Now" Oliver said as he jumped to his feet and took Felicity by the hand dragging her towards the kitchen.

* * *

As they plate up everyone takes a seat and small talk and jokes is shared amongst them, Oliver finally felt like after all the darkness for almost 6 years of his life that finally something good was happening. He had his son, he had his two favourite girls everything was perfect. When Felicity's phone rang she excused herself from the table and went to find a quiet spot.

"Hi Roy" she said greeting her neighbour a young boy who lived in her block and very often looked after Emma. Felicity had taken a shining to the boy when he had saved both her and Emma from a mugging and had only then realised that she lived next door to him. She had taken him in as a younger brother, she loved the contrast from when he wasn't with Emma and Felicity to when he was. With them he was much more relaxed, funnier and calm and Felicity loved him, since then she had always invited him round for dinner knowing that sometimes he struggled to find money to eat.

Felicity went back to the dinner table and continued her meal, Oliver looked over and mouthed if everything was ok which she answered with a nod. Once they had all cleared up and Oliver and Felicity put Emma and Connor to bed the two were yet again left alone. "Everything alright?" Oliver asked again curious about her phone call.

"Yes that was just my neighbour Roy erm, the heating is back up which means I will be out of your hair, tonight was too late but tomorrow Emma and I will be going home" she looked at him and could see that he was slightly disappointed.

"Oh" Oliver said, he had become so used to having both of them round that he couldn't imagine them living elsewhere. He didn't know if he wanted them to return to that flat, to that neighbourhood, to the Glades. "I just thought …"

"I have stayed far too long I am extremely grateful that you have put us up but it is time for us to go … home" she whispered the last part.


	10. Chapter 10

Oliver stood at Felicity's doorway and watched as she packed the last of her things into her bag. He watched as she put her hands on her hips and looked round the room to make sure that she had taken everything. Oliver licked his lips and watched her silently, he had been so used to having her around, although she wasn't in his room there was still something, something that caused his chest to rumble. He had grown accustomed to seeing her fresh in the morning, bed hair, he enjoyed how domestic they were in the mornings having their coffee fix, getting the children ready for school. He loved the idea of them in the same house being very couplie, spending time with the kids.

"Hey" she said softly approaching him her lip caught between her teeth and he knew it was what she did when she was nervous or uneasy about something.

"Hey" Oliver said back as he cupped her cheek. Felicity closed her eyes and smiled taking comfort in his touch. "I wish you didn't have to go" he whispered.

"Hmm … this isn't my home" she pouted her lips. Oliver smiled softly knowing what she meant, they hadn't known each other for that long but he was beginning to fall for the babbling blonde really fast and hard. Oliver brought his other hand to her cheek and drew her in for a passionate kiss. Felicity wrapped her hands around his wrists melting into his touch. As they pulled up for air Felicity smiled and rested her forehead on his.

"I should probably get going" she whispered.

"Hmm … I … don't like you being there" he admitted as he brushed loose strands of her hair behind her ear.

"It's my home mine and Emma's, been there for 4 years"

"I know I just … I worry and I don't like the thought of you two there alone and …"

"Oliver before you showed up it was just Emma and I and we were fine nothing happened" she went up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Oliver pulled her in tight and let his head fall onto her shoulder as he heard small tiptoes and voices approach them. As they let go they saw Emma and Connor approach them holding hands. "Hi trouble" Felicity said as she wrapped her arms around both of them and lifted them into the air causing them to giggle.

"You ready baby?" Felicity asked Emma as she put them back to on their feet. Emma nodded sadly.

"Yes" she whispered.

* * *

 

Oliver placed their bags into the car, Diggle had decided to give them a lift home. Felicity turned to Connor who had a very sour look on his face, he had been upset since he found out Emma and Felicity were leaving, he loved having them around.

"Hey bud" she said as she kneeled down to his level. "Thank you for taking us into your home and welcoming us" she smiled, "thank you for looking after us, I'm going to miss you buddy but I'll see you soon" she rubbed her nose against his. Connor however didn't say anything but just held himself back. Felicity looked hurt at his hesitance towards her. "What's up monkey" she brushed his loose fringe to the side.

"I don't want you to go" he wrapped his arms around her neck tightly causing Felicity to stumble back. Once she gained her footing she stood up with him in her arms rubbing circles in his back.

"I know buddy but we came to stay because our home was cold but now it's been fixed, but you listen to me baby if you ever need to talk you call me and it won't be like we won't see each other, I'll see you every morning and afternoon at school and we will grab dinner sometimes" she promised as she dropped him back down on his feet.

"I'll miss you" he said as he looked up at Felicity.

"I'll miss you too munchkin" Felicity kissed the top of his head and then turned to where Oliver stood watching.

Oliver nodded and then walked over to Emma who had been watching Felicity and Connor's goodbye. "Hey princess" Oliver said as he yanked her up into the air bridal style and pecking her forehead. "Listen to me you may not be in the same house but I'm still here for you and I will still see you as much as I can ok" he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Promise" she asked.

"Promise" Oliver smiled and kissed her again before putting her down on her feet.

"All ready" Felicity said as she walked up to Oliver who leaned in and kissed her forehead. "See you soon" she whispered.

"See you" Oliver replied.

When Felicity walked into her home she looked round the whole flat was smaller than the room Oliver had her in. She felt a chill go down her spine it felt cold and extremely isolated, lonely and not homey at all.

"Mommy" Emma dragged Felicity out of her thoughts.

"Yes baby"

"It's cold" she pouted.

"I know I'm going to turn up the heating, why don't you change into your pyjamas baby and we will watch a movie before bed"

"Ok"

* * *

 

As Felicity snuggled into bed with Emma she thought about how much her life had changed the direction her life had headed. She had pictured it being the two of them for the rest of life, she didn't know that she would feel the way she was feeling for anyone especially not Oliver Queen. She looked at Emma's sleeping frame the most important person in her life and thought of what her life would entail with Oliver and Connor. She then thought of Oliver being the hood, dressing in leathers and jumping from roof to roof protecting the city. She played with Emma's hair and sighed was she being stupid and reckless getting involved with someone like Oliver. Was she not putting herself in danger being with him, was she not being reckless and going in completely blind? She couldn't help but think about whether or not she was a fit someone worthy of the almighty Oliver Queen.

Felicity couldn't help but think of all the women Oliver had been with previously and how she was nowhere near his usual type. She then couldn't help but think of how crazy everybody would get the speculations the stories of playboy rich kid and the poor girl who lived in the glades in a home which didn't always have heating.

* * *

 

In the morning Felicity got Emma ready and then left to take her to school as she pulled into the school grounds she noticed Oliver with Connor by their car. She stepped out of her car and walked towards them with Emma in hand.

"Connor" Emma said happily waving at him. Connor waved back enthusiastically.

"Hey" Felicity said as they finally approached them.

"Hi" Oliver said not knowing what to do when she finally reached them. He could feel the awkwardness but then he leaned down and kissed Emma on the top of her head who was busy talking to Connor.

As they watched the kids go in Oliver turned his attention back to Felicity. "So"

"So … ok I better get to work I'll see you there" she shook her head softly.

"See you then".

Oliver walked into Felicity's office and watched as she typed away furiously at the keyboard. "Hey" he interrupted her.

"Hi"

"I was thinking maybe we can go grab dinner tonight, just you and me" he smiled as he folded his arms in place.

"Tonight? Oh … short notice … I mean I would love to but Emma …"

"She can stay over at mine, Thea will be looking after Connor and I'm sure she will not mind looking after Emma too"

"Stay over" Felicity raised an eyebrow, "Why you planning on getting lucky" she laughed.

"Well if one thing leads to another …" Oliver put his hands on her desk and leaned in.

"Oh really" she huffed as she stood and leaned in closer to Oliver. "Hmm yes to dinner but you're going to have to play your cards right" she shrugged as she walked to towards the printer.

Oliver laughed and pressed a kiss to her temple as he left.

Oliver arrived at Felicity's place, he was nervous to say the least about the date for some reason everything felt different, before when she was living with him it was much more domestic and easy but now he had butterflies. He knocked on the door and waited hearing voices from behind, Felicity's voice telling Emma not to open the door without her being there, but the little girl didn't listen telling her mother that it was Oliver although she could not see behind the door.

"Hey princess" he said as he scooped her into a hug, Oliver walked into Felicity's flat and found it to actually be much more homey than before. He knew that this time round it was different as the heating and the electricity was on.

"Hi Oliver" Emma said as she wrapped her arms round his neck and let her head fall onto his shoulder.

"Hi Oliver" Felicity waved as she finished putting her earrings on. Oliver held his breath and was in awe at how beautiful she looked in her red dress. Her long golden hair was left loose and had slight wave's init.

"You look beautiful" he said seeing how much the compliment made her face light up and smile. "Doesn't she Em?" Oliver asked.

"Very pretty mommy" Emma chipped in.

"Thanks baby" she made her way and kissed Emma as Oliver leaned down and pecked her cheek.

Once they handed Emma off to Diggle Oliver drove them in Felicity's car towards the restaurant, he booked them a table and Table Salt. Once inside Oliver pulled Felicity's chair. "You really do look beautiful"

Felicity blushed "Thank you … and you look beautiful too … not beautiful well yes beautiful but handsome"

"Thank you"

* * *

 

Once their food arrived they ate and made small chat, Oliver explained some of the reasoning behind becoming the vigilante and Felicity listened. Oliver appreciated that she didn't not push him to find out what had happened to him on the island further than what she told him. He was grateful that she understood the reasoning behind it and loved that she challenged him about what he did for the city going as far as telling him that he could do some real good in the city. Felicity listened to him explain the importance of fulfilling his father's wish and she couldn't help but put some of the pieces together. She didn't say anything because she was unsure of what she could be suggesting but she allowed herself to enjoy the rest of the evening and not think about anything else.

After Oliver paid for the bill they headed towards the car and made their way towards the manor to collect Emma. Once inside they were greeted by Thea who told them that both Emma and Connor were asleep in Connor' room.

As they checked in on Connor and Emma Felicity hesitated on whether to wake her or not as she looked extremely peaceful and she did not want to interrupt. Felicity faced Oliver and could tell that she saw the dilemma she was faced with.

"Stay tonight" Oliver said, "And I don't mean stay …" but Felicity interrupted him as she planted a kiss on his lips. Oliver pulled her close by the waist and begged for entrance and she happily gave him access deepening the kiss.

Oliver took Felicity's hand and led her to his bedroom. Once inside Felicity looked up at Oliver and his darkened pupils and leaned over to take his jacket off. Oliver carried her bridal style towards his bed laying her slowly down and planting kisses on her neck.

* * *

 

In the morning Oliver laid awake with Felicity in his arms, he felt her breath on his collarbone and smiled. He hadn't expected her, hadn't expected to fall for someone, he hadn't expected to fall in love with her daughter or her. He felt Felicity begin to wake up and take a content sigh as she placed her hand just above his scar and Bratva tattoo and began to draw circles. He closed his eyes at the feeling the same spot she had kissed the night before, he thought of how much she appreciated and gave attention to his scars, she had not been put off or disgusted but had chosen to shower them with kisses. Like her kisses could wash away all the hurt and pain that had been inflicted on him.

"Morning" she said as she looked up and saw him.

"Good morning" he leaned down and pecked her forehead.

They laid in silence for a few more minutes' content with being in each other's arms until the door flung open revealing two giggling children. Oliver and Felicity quickly shot up and Felicity held the covers close to her bare chest as Oliver quickly fished out one of his shirts and handed it to her.

"Hey you two" Felicity called out waving at Connor and Emma. The two giggled some more and whispered to each other before they ran and jumped into bed with them.

Felicity and Oliver quickly got up knowing that they had to get the kids ready for school as Felicity picked up her discarded red dress Oliver went over and handed her a pair of Thea's jeans and one of her jumpers. "She is fishing out some of her boots for you" he said.

Felicity nodded grateful that she didn't have to get back into the dress.

Once they had gotten dressed Felicity was thankful that the clothes Moira had brought Emma the day she was in the hospital were still lying around making it easier for her to get Emma ready for school into a fresh pair of clothes.

Oliver decided to take Felicity's car to drop the kids off she couldn't help the smile that had graced her face of how domestic and family like it was. Oliver and Felicity driving the kids to school. Oliver looked over at her smiling face and couldn't help but join in especially as he was feeling what she was feeling. They kissed the kids bye and then drove to QC.

"Ergh I'm not really dressed for work" Felicity said looking down at her black jeans and jumper with the boots Thea had given her.

"If anyone says anything let them come see me" he winked.

"Oh really … I never asked but what you are even doing at QC are you going to take over the company or …"

"It keeps my mom happy me coming in and learning how everything runs"

"That's nice" she smiled.

* * *

 

When they walked in Felicity could hear and feel everyone's eyes on them. When they got into the elevator Felicity pressed her floor and Oliver his and he said his goodbye with a passionate kiss on the lips to which Felicity was grateful that there was no one else in the lift.

During the day Felicity text Oliver to tell him that she was headed home to change and that she had finished her shift and that she would probably see him when she goes to pick up Emma.

* * *

 

Oliver stood with Emma and Connor he had texted Felicity for the fifth time and called her. She wasn't answering any of the phone calls and she was 40mins late to picking up Emma. He couldn't help but think that something was wrong no matter what she would never be late picking Emma up. This was the woman who made sure she turned up early to everything even to pick up Emma. Oliver started to panic and didn't know what to do, he kept trying to call her but in the end he told the teacher that he would be taking Emma.

Once he got the kids settled into the car he looked over at Diggle with a look of concern written all over his face. Where the hell was she?


	11. Chapter 11

Oliver took Emma by the hand leading her towards the car, Felicity still had not turned up and he was beginning to panic.

"Emma" a voice called. Oliver turned around to look for the unfamiliar voice which was calling out. Oliver immediately tightened his grip of Emma's hand when he saw a young boy running towards them in a red hoodie.

"Roy" Emma said happily waving to him.

Oliver looked down at Emma who clearly knew who the man was, "Hi Em, sorry I'm late, your mom asked me to collect you" Roy smiled as he finally reached them.

Oliver pulled Emma close to his side and did the same to Connor on his other side. "Who are you?" Oliver questions.

"Roy Harper I live next door to Felicity" Roy says crouching down and tickling Emma who squirms and throws her arms around his neck. Oliver clenches his fists; he was reluctant to let her hand go to embrace the stranger who she seemed to know.

"Where is Felicity?" Oliver asks impatiently.

Roy stands and faces him, "She was called away, work" he says. Oliver can tell that the young man is lying, he did not know him but the uneasy look on his face told Oliver all he needed to know.

"So, Felicity was called into work?" Oliver quizzes him.

"Yeah, so I'll take Emma home and I'm sure Felicity will call you or something" Roy rubs the back of his head in nervousness.

"I think I'll take Emma home" Oliver takes Emma's hand again; yes Emma clearly knew Roy but Oliver was taking no chances. He would take Emma home himself and see for himself that Felicity was alright and safe.

"Well Felicity asked me to come and collect her" Roy said a little louder with aggression in his voice.

Oliver studied the boy thoroughly, "Well I guess we can take Emma home together" Oliver tells him, he picks Emma up and takes Connor's hand in his own turning to walk towards Diggle and the car. Roy watches on, he is unsure whether or not to follow, once Oliver puts the kids in the car and gets in himself, Roy curses at himself and runs towards the car.

* * *

The drive towards Felicity is tense, Roy and Oliver spend their time sizing each other up while Emma and Connor laugh and joke. Once they reach Felicity's building Oliver is the first to get out, he is hesitant as he notices Roy's uneasiness. "Diggle stay in the car with Emma and Connor please" Oliver says, he wants to go inside and check that Felicity is alright without Emma as something about Roy's stance makes him question.

Roy gets out of the car and tries to catch up with Oliver. "She's not home" he says as he finally reaches him as he waits for the elevator. Oliver ignores him, gets in the lift and waits patiently with a nervous Roy next to him. As they reach Felicity's level, Oliver steps out and runs into a man who seems like a rush to get into the lift, Oliver steadies the man and looks at him. The man seems agitated, he is young maybe Oliver's age, brown hair and shaky hands, Oliver lets go of the man and continues down the hallway. Once he reaches Felicity's door he knocks and waits patiently. "I told you she is not home" Roy says again and places his hands in his pockets.

Oliver ignores him and knocks on the door again. Felicity opens the door a few seconds later and her eyes widen when she sees Oliver not having expected him.

Oliver looked in horror at the bruise that was forming on Felicity's cheek. He quickly tilted her chin and got a better look of the bruise. Felicity closed her eyes not daring to meet his as she was afraid she would be faced with judgement, questions, fear and possibly disappointment.

"Who did this to you" he growled in a voice which sounded distinctively like his vigilante persona.

"The cupboard door" she said through clenched teeth attempting to smile and lighten to the situation.

"Felicity" he warned, "tell me" Oliver watched as Felicity's lip trembled and she started to cry. Oliver quickly enveloped her in a tight hug smoothing the back of her head. Oliver looked at Roy his face expressing that he leaves them alone. Oliver walked inside Felicity's home but not before spotting that the place had been trashed. Oliver then recalled the man who was in a rush to get into the lift.

Oliver did not push her talk but just held her close waiting patiently for her to talk.

"I'm sorry I didn't call or text or ..." Felicity pulled back talking her glasses off and wiping her eyes.

"Its fine, Felicity who did this to you" he demanded and Felicity knew that he wanted the truth.

"I did not know he was out, I received no call, nothing I mean he got 13 years so I don't know how he is out and ..."

"Hey, Shh, calm down" Oliver rubs circles in her palm calming her down before she had a panic attack.

"Emma's dad, he ... he's out I don't know how or why but he is and ..." her voice cracks again and she begins to sob in consolable.

Oliver tucked her under his chin and he became lost in his thoughts. The man who had hurt Felicity in the worst imaginable way possible had been released and he had hurt her - again? Oliver pulled her back "are you hurt anywhere else? Did he hurt you?" Slowly his own voice was betraying him. Felicity shook her head and relief washed over him.

"Oliver he knows about Emma, I ... what if he ..."

"He won't, I won't let it happen" Oliver tells her loud and clear.

"Where is she?" Felicity quickly says panic filling her body.

"Hey she's safe she's with Digg and Connor, Felicity I want both of you to stay with me" Oliver says hoping Felicity didn't decline.

"I'm really glad you said that because I really don't want to stay here ... I don't feel safe here but I could always get a motel and ..." Oliver kisses her and stops her rambling.

"No motels, you're coming home with me, I'm just really glad you are not fighting me on this" he chuckles lightly.

* * *

Felicity quickly packs a few of her things along with Emma's enough to last them couple of days until she figures out what her next move will be. Felicity gets into the car next to Emma and Connor, she quickly gives both of them a peck on the cheek, both of the kids look at each other and then ask of Felicity's bruise, she simply tells them she smacked her face into the cupboard. They both seem to accept that answer and nod, sinking back into their seats as they drove to the Manor.

When they had arrived at the manor Connor and Emma quickly took off to the backyard to play with Raisa the housekeeper who had told Oliver not to worry and that she would watch over them. Oliver and Felicity went upstairs to his room, she quickly went through her bags and found something more comfortable to change into. Oliver watches her in silence hoping she would say more but she didn't.

"I don't know what to say Oliver" she admits as she sits next to him drawing her knees up to her chest.

Oliver turns to face her brush loose strands of hair behind her ear, "You don't have to say anything, just know that I will not allow anything to happen to you or Emma" he swears.

Felicity can feel tears beginning to form wondering how she had got so lucky with having him in her life. She did not know what she had done in her life to deserve him- she had never thought she would find a man she would trust explicitly not after what she had gone through. She never had believed that she would find a man who cared for her and her daughter. Felicity closed her eyes and dropped her forehead on his shoulder and proceeded to cry.

Oliver wrapped his arms around her and leaned back pulling her into his chest. They laid there for what seemed like hours but it was a few minutes before Oliver realized that she had dozed off. He reluctantly untangled himself from her, gently placing a blanket over her and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

He went downstairs to find his mother with Connor and Emma, he was shocked when he saw his mother cooking with the children. He had not seen his mother cook in years and he smiled when he saw how relaxed she looked chopping some tomatoes as Emma stirred the pot and Connor handed her other vegetables.

"What's this?" he smiled making himself known.

"We're helping Grandma make spaghetti Bolognese" Connor smiled enthusiastically.

"Oliver where's mommy?" Emma asked concern creasing on her face the same look he had seen on Felicity many times before. Oliver went over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Mommy is sleeping she is tired but she is fine" he reassures her.

When the children finish helping Moira they excused themselves leaving Oliver and her alone, giving Moira the opportunity to ask the question which had been burning at the back of her throat.

"Connor said Felicity and Emma will be staying with us" Moira said more of a statement than a question.

"Yes" Oliver nods slowly reluctant to tell his mum much. After some silence he looks at his mother and decides to proceed to tell her what has been happening. "Emma's dad is back and …" he hesitates.

"Felicity does not want him to have contact with Emma?" she asks.

Oliver shakes his head, "he just got out of prison, let's just say the way Emma was conceived was not … consensual" he tells his mum the truth. Oliver bites the bottom of his lip in worry- should he have shared something personal like that with his mother.

Moira looks at Oliver shocked, she drops what she is doing and embraces Oliver in a tight hug. "Oh Oliver" she closes her eyes trying to think about how Felicity was feeling. "She must be terrified with him back" she says pulling away and facing her son.

"She won't say it out loud but I know she is... I … how could somebody do that to her... to another person" he clenches his teeth in anger. The thought of someone forcing themselves onto Felicity was unthinkable. With him now back he would do everything in his power to ensure that no harm came to Felicity or Emma. He had vowed that the killing would stop but if he had to- if push came to shove he would not hesitate to snap the man's neck.

"Oh my beautiful boy, not everyone thinks or behaves like you do" she tells his patting his cheek.

Oliver tries not to chuckle the irony of his past and what he does at night reminding him that he has is not as honourable as the man that had done that to Felicity.

* * *

The next few days pass by quickly; Emma was extremely excited to be living with Oliver and Connor, who always had a smile on his face. Felicity was happy about the developments; she was pleased that she was welcomed in the Queen household. It felt nice to wake up in Oliver's arms to go downstairs to breakfast and be greeted by Thea and Moira. Felicity had been really surprised that the older Queen had taken a liking to her. Moira Queen always came off really scary and intimating person but Felicity soon learnt that if you were someone she cared for then she would do everything in her power to make sure she protected you, respected you and loved you.

Felicity woke up in Oliver's arms for the fourth time since she moved in with him and she loved it. She loved the way his strong big arms engulfed her and made her feel warm and protected. Felicity was extremely grateful that Oliver had not pushed her about Emma's father; she really did not want to talk about it just yet. She knew that she owed Oliver an explanation and to fill him in on what happened but so far she was just glad that they were spending time together, getting to know each other in other ways. Felicity loved the way Oliver was with Emma but at the same time she was worried.

She was worried because she was afraid that Emma would become too attached to Oliver, they were still so early on in their relationship that they had yet to talk about anything. Felicity was worried that Emma would soon see Oliver as a father figure and if they do not work out she feared that it would break Emma if they were ever to leave. She knew either way when the time came for her to return home that Emma would be heartbroken. In the short time of living there and being with Oliver, Emma had grown to see him as a father and had grown to love Connor like a brother. The two were inseparable, always causing mischief and never arguing.

Unbeknown to Felicity, Oliver carried the same worries and concerns. He worried that when the time came for Felicity and Emma to move out he himself out not know what to do- he had grown accustomed to having them near him at all times. He was mostly worried about how Connor would take it, not knowing if Felicity had picked up on it but Connor was beginning to see her like the mother he never had. He had grown attached to Felicity, loving the way she took care of him, fed him, played with him, read him stories, helped with his homework and did all the other motherly stuff. He had not realized himself how much Connor loved Felicity until the third day since she and Emma had moved in.

Connor sat on the floor in the kitchen holding his knee, crying because he had scraped his knee falling off his bike. Oliver had seen him on the floor quickly to go to him when he saw Felicity enter from the other side of the kitchen. He had stopped in his tracks and had watched the scene unfold.

"Baby what happened?" she asked gently picking him up and placing him on the counter top. Whilst Connor sobbed she rubbed circles in his back soothing him.

"I … fe..ll" he cried holding his knee.

"Shhh, it's ok, I know it hurts but I am going to fix this" she says in a soft and caring voice. Felicity took out the medical kit taking out an antiseptic wipe to clean his gash. "This is going to sting but I need you to be strong and brave for me ok" she whispers as Connor nods. She gently cleans it and Connor hisses as it stings but watches Felicity carefully.

Once she cleaned the wound she applied a butterfly plaster, she then looked up at him and smiled placing a kiss onto of the plaster. "All better" she whispered running her hand through his hair.

The scene had left Oliver extremely emotional, not only had his son not had him growing up but he did not have a mother to do all those things for him. He then became more emotional when Connor threw his arms around Felicity.

"I love you Felicity" he said.

Oliver looked down on the floor, he knew he shouldn't be expecting her to say it back but he longed for her to say back to his son. If anything he did not want his son heartbroken.

"I love you too" she had said and picked him up cradling him tightly into her chest. As a mother did to their child- protecting him from the world. Oliver had stood their for the next 10 minutes as Felicity had simply held him rocking him back and forth- he had wondered how she did it, he was not light. Finally he had fallen asleep in her arms and she had carried him to the living area placing him carefully onto the couch.

"How long have you been there?" she asked as she had put a blanket over him.

"Not long" he answered.

"Yeah... sure" she chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his waist resting her cheek against his heart as they watched Connor sleep for the next couple of minutes.

* * *

Sufficed to say Oliver was scared of Connor's reaction when Felicity left. So much so, that he had started to think about asking her to move in with him, or the four of them getting a place together. Oliver knew it was soon, hell he had got on the Gambit because he had been afraid of commitment with Laurel when he had been with her for years. Felicity was different- he did not want to move in with her just for Connor's sake. He wanted to move in with her because he loved her and Emma. He never thought he would have a family with the life he led but with Felicity everything was easier- with Felicity anything was possible- he could not imagine living his life without her. The four of them were a family and he wanted to keep it like that forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok sort of came to me, train journeys and me, always good to pass the time on those trains. So for timeline issues if anyone is wondering, he comes back find out about Connor, is the Arrow but he didn’t go hard like he did in season 1 to cross names of for obvious reasons to get to know Connor. So Diggle will be in it, he is the bodyguard and will become part of team Arrow just like on the show, it just took 8 months later for it to occur.
> 
> Not a big fan of Laurel so I wanted to make it so he knew Sandra was pregnant and instead of Laurel keeping him going on the Island it was his child, wondering whether he had a girl or a boy and fighting to get back to his child.  
> Hope you enjoy let me know what you think and whether to carry on …. Added a bit of a twist Felicity has a child too.
> 
> P.S. Suck at titles any suggestions are welcomed.


End file.
